El Regreso De Los Guerreros Legendarios
by Selenee Nelia
Summary: Luego de seis largos años el reencuentro de los diez Guerreros se vio obligado surgir con la llegada de los Ángeles Caídos, discípulos del mismo Lucemon cuyas ambiciones eran la dominación total y absoluta sobre todo ser existente. Este grupo de ángeles buscará corromper hasta los corazones mas puros, los mismos que poseen los seis jóvenes, conocidos como los Guerreros Legendarios.
1. El Reencuentro De Los Seis

**El Regreso De Los Guerreros Legendarios**

_ Hola, ¿cómo están tanto tiempo? Bueno aquí les traigo este fic que se me ocurrió de la nada..._

_Comenzaré diciendo que Frontier es mi temporada favorita, aunque me la disputo mucho porque Adventure me gusta igual._

_ Me pareció una buena idea hacer algo así, ya verán de que trata todo esto._

_ No me gusta hacer fics que se ambienten dentro de la misma linea en que se cuenta el anime o lo que fuera ya que temo hacer algo que no sea correcto, o que no encaje con la historia que originalmente se narra. Por eso generalmente invento toda una historia nueva para no cambiar las cosas. _

_ Es la primera ves que hago un fic tan basado al anime, ya que las veces que suelo hacerlos dejo volar mi imaginación e invento cosas muy raras._

_ Bueno, en sí creo que esta la historia de este bien basada en el anime, ya que... bueno, no contaré como será pero es como yo creo que debería ser una secuela de Frontier, tampoco es que me agrande ni que me crea la súper escritora, por que sé que no es así, pero me refiero a que no pierde las bases de este anime._

"G_ran parte de la historia de Digimon Frontier está inspirada en las escrituras __judías__, __cristianas __e __islámicas__, que describen la eterna lucha entre los ángeles de la luz y los ángeles de la oscuridad. Consideran que, antes de la creación del hombre, __Lucifer __se rebeló contra __Dios__, y que, en la batalla del __Armagedón__, las fuerzas del bien derrotarán al mal. La historia de Lucifer fue la que se inspiró la historia de Lucemon." Dato que quería que sepan, por esto me gusta tanto esta historia, bueno esto es mas personal, ya que yo amo toda clase de mitos fantásticos, no sé ustedes._

**Aclaraciones:**

_**Digimon no me pertenece, ni recibo beneficios económicos por la publicación de este fic, es solo como hobby.**_

_**No suelo dejar desde ahora en mas notas de autor en medio del documento porque creo que para los lectores es algo molesto.**_

_**Si se sienten disgustados con algo, háganme saber de alguna manera. No quiero que nadie se ofenda por esto.**_

_Sin mas, ¡Espero que les guste mucho!_

**Capítulo I**

**El Reencuentro De Los Seis**

—¡Zoe, despierta!— Ordenó una mujer rubia alta, vestida con unos pantalones con aires a los ochentas de color blanco y una camisa rosa muy claro, entrando al cuarto de la muchacha.

Las ventanas estaban abiertas dejando entrar así la cálida brisa de verano la cual hamacaba levemente las cortinas rosas de la habitación. La mujer caminó hacia las ventanas y amagó con cerrarlas cunado sus ojos se cafés se desviaron a su hija de dieciséis años que dormía plácidamente en la cama desordenada con las mantas por los suelos sin percatarse de su presencia.

La joven adolescente estaba cubierta escasamente con el sobretodo de la cama, con el resto de las colchas en el suelo. Su cabello rubio le cubría el rostro haciendo imposible verle bien.

Sin mas, la mujer sin que la observaba cerró las ventanas escandalosamente haciendo que la muchacha despertara en un susto saltando de la cama rápidamente.

—¡Mamá, por favor!— Renegó la joven rubia frotándose los ojos entre bostezos.

—No te quejes... vamos arriba que es tarde. ¿No tienes que tomar un tren?— Respondió la mujer marchándose así del cuarto.

La joven rubia suspiró de fastidio, y saliendo de la cama comenzó a desperezarse:

—¡Hoy será un gran día...!— Murmuró ella con los brazos en alto y una sonrisa en sus labios.

En ese momento llevaba puesto una piyama color rosa, y en los pies unas alpargatas de conejos rosa igual.

Frente a donde estaba su cama se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos el armario, de madera. Ella caminó hacia este y lo abrió en par en par, rebelando así una pila de ropa. La joven tomaba camisa tras camiseta, faldas y pantalones uno tras otro sobre su ropa probando cual le quedaba, la que no le convencía iba a para tras ella en un montón sobre la cama.

Finalmente la rubia optó por una minifalda morada y una remera color rosa. Así de sonriente salió de su cuarto sin antes tomar su móvil y una cartea de color lila y sin nada mas salió a la calle, con su cabello dorado largo hasta los hombros suelo, volando así con el viento de aquella mañana.

Era un vecindario nuevo que no conocía pues se había mudado solo días a tras.

Comenzó a caminar por la acera de aquellas calles donde las casas eran pequeñas y acogedoras por todas partes, sacando su teléfono móvil de la cartera avistó la alerta de un mensaje. La pantalla decía literalmente:

_"Nuevo mensaje de J.P:_

_** ¿Vas a venir? Te... (Ver mas)**__"_

La joven seleccionó "_ver mas_" en la pantalla del móvil sin prestarle mucho atención la camino y terminó de leer aquel mensaje.

"_De J.P:_

_**¿Vas a venir? Te estamos esperando en la estación Shibuya**__._"

La rubia al leer tales palabra esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios y rápidamente contestó con un mensaje de texto a su amigo:

"**Si, si... tranquilos ya voy, me muero por volver a verlos.**"

Sin mas tiempo que perder la muchacha apretó el paso en su caminata para llegar mas rápido.

La emoción la impacientaba, no podía esperar a volver a ver a sus amigos. De aquella aventura única vivida de niños, había pasado mucho tiempo y luego a eso la joven no pudo volver a tener contacto personalmente con sus amigos. J.P y Takuya eran los únicos que le escribían diariamente, con los cuales en esos seis años formó una muy consolidada amistad. Al cumplir los trece años la rubia volvió a marchar a Italia, y no había vuelto a Japón desde entonces. Con Takuya y J.P solo hablaba por mensajes, aveces cartas que J.P le enviaba para los cumpleaños. Se moría por verlos, tantas cosas vividas con ellos y el no tenerlos cerca la entristecía. No solo pensaba en Takuya y P.J también Tommy, Kouji y Kouichi, se preguntaba continuamente como estaban, si habrían cambiado mucho.

No tardó en llegar a la estación de Shinagawa, para así salir de la localidad de Minato-Ku. Luego de sacar el pasaje se encaminó directamente al anden donde salía en tren con destino a Shibuya. Sin demoras el que debía tomar estaba por marchar por lo que apretó el paso para alcanzarlo antes de que las puertas se cerrasen.

Se sentó juntó a una ventana, apoyando su codo en el marco de esta para así sostener su cabeza con ella, mientras veía perdida el paisaje monótono de los edificios.

La emoción le carcomía el alma, tanto al punto que perdió la noción del tiempo, solo veía los edificios y sentía los segundos pasar como la mas lenta de las eternidades. No supo ni contar cuantas estaciones habían pasado, solo se percató en el momento en que vio pasar por la ventana un cartel rápido, con solo tres palabras escritas en él, las cuales le llenaron de emoción y una entristecedora nostalgia: _Estación De Shibuya_

El tren se detuvo lentamente y tras eso las puertas a contradicción se abrieron rápido. La muchacha sin vacilar se levantó sujetando con una mano la cartera que le cruzaba por el pecho, solo como seguridad al haber tanta gente contra las puertas.

_«Finalmente en Shibuya...»_ Se dijo en un murmullo dejando salir un respiro de alivio, mientras salía del tren.

Un silbato se oyó a lo lejos y después de este las puertas tras ellas se cerraron, partiendo así el tren a la siguiente estación, pero eso a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto. Levantó la mirada al cabo pisar suelo fuera del tren y se sorprendió al ver las instalaciones de la estación, todo estaba tal cual como hacía seis años atrás, nada había cambiado.

Caminó hacia unas ventanas que daban a las plazas cerca de la estación para ver si podía avistar a alguno de sus amigos. Revisaba su móvil continuamente llena de ansiedad, mientras también miraba a sus alrededores por sí divisaba alguno. No sabía donde buscarlos, temía ir por ellos y que ya no estén por lo que se quedaba en su lugar esperando que llegaran. Caminó rápidamente a la salida y se sentó en un banco a esperar cerca de la puerta de entrada. El tiempo pasaba y en un momento justo cuando se estaba por levantar desilusionada vio tras ella a un joven alto que se le acercaba sonrientes.

Era algo moreno, de ojos cafés cara algo redonda y cabellos alborotados castaños, bastante alto y no muy delgado. Llevaba puesto una camisa de botones color celeste y un par de jeans azules. El castaño alto finalmente llegó a ella y la chica no hacía mas que mirarlo intentando descifrar quien demonios era aquel.

— Zoe... no me reconoces, ¿verdad?— Dijo él sonriente aun pero con una muy pequeña mueca de desilusión en su rostro.

La muchacha se sentó en el banco de manera tal que quedó al revés de como debería, solo para ver al chico sin levantarse. Lo miró detenidamente solo por unos segundos cuando de inmediato saltó a sus brazos gritando de alegría:

— ¡J.P!

Efectivamente J.P, la abrazó dulcemente, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, lleno de una alegría incomparable. A la joven casi que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero no quería permitirse llorar allí. Perdida en aquel abrazo tan anhelado por ella levantó la mirada lentamente y se encontró con los ojos del muchacho aquel que tanto le había escrito en su tiempo separados.

— ¡Por poco y casi ni te reconozco...! Estas muy cambiado.— Protestó ella ya alejándose de él un poco.

Este tomó su mano y la invitó a caminar solo con un gesto con la cabeza mientras decía alegre:

— Quisiste decir que estoy tan viejo que ni me reconocen...

La rubia sujetó su cartera mientras saltaba del respaldo del barco al suelo. Luego de eso soltó la mano de él y comenzó a caminar a su lado para hablarle.

— Si... estas viejo amigo, ya eres todo un mayor con tu edad, pero aun así da igual.

J.P le miró de reojo sin contestar, en su lugar solo esbozó una sonrisa para dar por entendido que él la había oído.

Uno junto al otro entraron al lobby de la estación, donde entre el mar de gente que iba y venía de un lado a otro lograron divisar sentados en unas butacas de espera a cuatro jóvenes a lo lejos. J.P se dirigió junto a la rubia hacia ellos, ella suponía sabes quienes eran aquellos.

Desde la lejanía donde estaban las butacas un muchacho algo moreno y alto, vestido con unos pantalones cortos hasta mas abajo de las rodillas color marrón grisáceo que le hacía juego con una vieja gorra notablemente desgastada y algo rota; que también llevaba una remera color amarillo algo apagado, salió corriendo a donde la muchacha y el castaño gritando mientras agitaba el brazo:

—¡Zoe, J.P!

—¡Takuya!— Respondió el acompañante de la chica agitando el brazo igual.

La gente, iba y venía impidiendo el paso de los jóvenes pero aun así todos los demás salieron corriendo junto a Takuya. El elegido de las llamas al llegar ante la rubia no hizo mas que abrazarla sin miedo a su reacción diciendo felizmente:

—¡Zoe, que feliz estoy de verte!—

La joven no hizo mas que corresponder el abrazo mirando de reojo a los demás que se acercaban.

— ¡Takuya!— Exclamó ella en un leve grito de alegría mientras rápidamente lo soltaba al joven para ir a saludar a los demás.

Tras el muchacho este otros dos de cabello entre añil oscuro y un azul grisáceo, se acercaron a la rubia.

—¡Kouji, Kouichi! ¡Chicos, que lindo verlos!

El joven de ojos azules, piel blanca, y cabello largo recogido por una pequeña cinta negra, que vestía una chaqueta blanca, junto a unos jeans ajustados de color azul llevaba una bandana en la cabeza color añil algo mas claro que su cabello, extendió su mano y la saludo formalmente con una sonrisa mientras decía:

—Zoe... no has cambiado en nada.

El otro junto a este que tenía el cabello algo mas corto que su hermano, pero del mismo color. Lo ocultaba tras una gorra verde oscura que dejaba ver solo un pequeño fleco en su frente. Llevaba una remera negra, con un par de jeans grises la abrazó directamente y le dijo con cara de felicidad:

—¡Es un placer volver a verte luego de tantos años, amiga!

La muchacha dejó escapar una sonrisa mientras decía muy feliz:

— Igualmente, Kouichi.

Así ella miro tras este joven alto y avisto a un pequeño adolescente que la miraba como preguntándose a si mismo si ella le reconocería.

Este no parecía tener mas de catorce años aproximadamente, vestía unos shorts verdes junto a una camisa amarilla, en su cabeza solo tenía su cabello despeinado color castaño y una pequeña sonrisa acompañando la situación.

—¡Zoe!— Exclamó este mientras la veía alejándose de Kouichi.

La linda chica le miró sonriente nuevamente y con una gran sonrisa se le acercó finalmente abrazándolo.

—¡Tommy! ¡Estas enorme, por dios!— El muchacho solo le correspondió sonriente mientras decía entre risas:

— Si, es que pasaron muchos años.

Así ella se giró sobre sí y volvió a verlos todos juntos. Estaban muy cambiados, pero era de esperarse por tantos años sin verlos.

Sin decir palabras Takuya se giró moviendo su mano invitándolos a seguirlo, cosa que todos hicieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Salieron de la estación por la salida llamada, comúnmente, Hachikō en conmemoración de aquel perro fiel y sin tardar mas se sentaron en uno bancos de por ahí cerca, rondando la estatua del perro.

La rubia se sentó y juntó a ella rápidamente Takuya también, y al lado de este el pequeño Tommy quien ya no era tan pequeño tras ellos no sentados si no parados ya que no había mas espacio en aquel pequeño banco, J.P y los gemelos.

— Y bueno, ¿cómo han estado todos en estos años?— Preguntó Takuya girándose un poco para verlos a todo de frente.

— No ha pasado nada interesante...— Exclamó Kouji mientras vería de reojo a su hermano.

— Con Kouji armamos una banda... solo eso.— Replicó el gemelo mayor.

— ¡¿Una banda?! ¿De que genero?— Indagó J.P dándole un pequeño codazo al gemelo que tenía al lado que era Kouichi.

— ¡Vamos, hablen!— Exclamó Zoe volviéndose a verlos, ya que lo tenía a espaldas.

— Tocamos de todo un poco junto a otros amigos, mas rock que otra cosa. Es solo un hobby.— Comentó el gemelo menor algo avergonzado de ello, sonrojándose levemente.

— Luz y Oscuridad... en conmemoración a ya sabrán que. — Aclaró Kouichi. Este parecía no avergonzarse de su banda, mas bien estaba orgulloso de eso.

J.P les miró de reojo y sacando de sus mangas una tarjeta de presentación, tal como todo una mago profesional.

— Ustedes tocan música, mientras que yo como hobby hago magia en fiestas de cumpleaños. Tenga mi tarjeta, señorita.— Dijo este dándole la tarjeta a Zoe guiñando un ojo mientras sonreía.

La rubia sonrió agregando mientras tomaba la tarjeta:

— Eso al menos yo ya lo sabía. Y de mi vida no es nada nuevo. Estoy estudiando baile de salón, pero es solo un hobby también... ¿Tú, Tommy?—

El niño formando una pequeña en sus labios respondió a la pregunta de la rubia:

— Yo nada... no ha cambiado mucho la cosa en estos años... ¿Tú; Takuya? Me supongo que habrás hecho de tu vida algo mejor.

— Me anote en un club de fútbol donde mensualmente hacemos torneos contra otros de otras ciudades, incluso países, pero no hice gran cosa.— Respondió con rapidez el castaño mientras se levantaba de un salto del banco.

Un silencio algo incomodo se formo entre los seis. Años de no verse les había borrado tema de conversación, por lo que se miraron todos entre sí algo incómodos esperando al valiente que se atreviera a hablar para romper aquel silencio molesto.

Nadie se atrevió, y el silencio seguía, por lo que lentamente la joven rubia algo desilusionada bajo la mirada al suelo. Notablemente el reencuentro de los legendarios guerreros no fue lo que ella esperaba.

Un estruendo se oyó dentro de la estación, no muy lejos de allí, cosa que le llamó la atención a todos, poniéndolos alerta.

— ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!— Indagó Takuya algo alterado, el ruido escandaloso no cesaba, mas eso los gritos d ella gente dentro de la estación comenzaba a oírse, grito de pánico al ver algo desconocido.

— Tal vez chocó un tren sin frenos.— Comentó J.P, para en sí restarle preocupación a la situación.

— ¡Vamos a ver, tal vez podamos ayudar!— Exclamó Kouichi casi por salir corriendo a las puertas de la estación.

Sin vacilar Takuya le siguió al instante, mas a estos todos resignados un poco fueron tras ellos.

— No cambiaron en nada.— Comentó Tommy mientras corría junto a Zoe y J.P. Estos solo oyeron el comentario sin responder, tampoco era necesario hacer eso.

Arribaron a las puertas al cabo solo de unos segundos, y su sorpresa fue la mas grande que podían imaginarse.

Entre un tumulto de gente que corría aterrorizada tres seres que les eran remotamente familiares. Ante los tres, parada tal como el líder de esto, BlackSeraphimon quien tal y como bien lo recordaban cuando este se combinó con Mercuremon seis años atrás. Su apariencia de ángel caído le hacía lucir mas aterrorizarte, sus seis alas de demonio de agitaban levemente con su respirar, mientras que su armadura de un verde oscuro brillaba con la luz que entraba débilmente dentro de la estación. Junto a este, a su derecha Kerpymon, tal y como le conocieron, con aquella presencia maléfica, llena de aquel rencor por creer no ser comprendido. Y junto a estos dos ángeles caídos, una tercera; esta tenía forma de una joven y bella mujer, vestida de negro junto a un kimono morado adornado con cintas negras y amarillas; numerosas peinetas agarrándole el negro cabello, una de sus manos era dorada mientras que la otra era norma uñas largas y afiladas. Mientras que en su espaldas se veían cuatro alas negras, tipo demoníacas.

La sorpresa de los jóvenes era simplemente increíble, la presencia de estos seres allí daba a notar que algo muy malo estaba pasando en el Digi-mundo para que los tres ángeles fueran corrompido, preguntando así que era lo que tal ves haya pasado.

Sin decir previas palabras Takuya de terco y arrojado, se armó de puños sin mas y se atrevió a enfrentar a quien estaba frente a el quien era BlackSeraphimon. Apenas el joven se le acercó en una rápida corrida este ángel corrompido lo tomó de las ropas sin problemas y lo arrojó dentro de uno de los ascensores que estaba con las puertas entre cerradas. Mas a esto la mujer demoníaca que acompañaba a estos ángeles, voló sin ser vista tras los demás chicos que no hacía mas que mirar el escenario impotentes e igualmente los encerró en el mismo ascensor.

Dentro de este todo era oscuro, mas en lo profundo se oía el crujir de los metales.

— ¡¿Qué es ese ruido?!— Preguntó la muchacha del grupo, algo aterrorizada. Ella se encontraba en el suelo, junto a sus amigos que por ser arrojados de tal manera no podían pararse.

— ¡No se muevan!— Gritó J.P cundo sintió que la joven amagaba por levantarse.— Es el ascensor... no es nada bueno.—

Fuera de este los tres ángeles oscuros, se encontraban contando lentamente los cables que sostenían aquel ascensor. Poco a poco se oían los estruendos de los cables contándose mas las risas de estos malvados y los gritos de quienes estaban a dentro.

Nuevamente dentro de este;

— Parece que se detuvo.— Exclamó en un murmullo Kouji.

Finalmente se lo sintió caer, tal y como cuando el carrusel de una montaña rusa es liberado para correr por las vías de esta acompañado también por los gritos de terror como si de verdad se encontraran en una de estas montañas, sin sabes esta ves si sobrevivirían a este viaje.

_**Continuará...**_

_** Bueno, era obvio que este fic continuaría.**_

_** No sé cuantos capítulos me llevará, pero no creo que sea muy largo, tal vez 5 o 10, sinceramente no tengo idea, muchos no será, pero solo lo seguiré sí alguien se interesa en esto.**_

_** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Bye!**_

_**P.D:**_

_** Dejen comentarios, es una orden e.e**_

_** No, mentira! jajaja!**_


	2. ¿Qué pasó en el Digi-mundo?

**El Regreso De Los Guerreros Legendarios**

**Hola, Hola! Bueno aquí estoy de nuevamente con el capítulo que prometí... Tengo un par de problemas al publicar porque en casa no tengo Internet, y bueno el teléfono no me anda bien lamento si tardo mucho. Espero que les esté gustando esto, sin mas no molesto. Solo quería saludar n.n**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Digimon no me pertenece, ni recibo beneficios económicos por la publicación de este fic, es solo como hobby.**

**No suelo dejar desde ahora en más notas de autor en medio del documento porque creo que para los lectores es algo molesto.**

**Si se sienten disgustados con algo, háganme saber de alguna manera. No quiero que nadie se ofenda por esto.**

¡Sin más, disfruten!

**Capítulo II**

**¿Qué Pasó En El Digi-mundo?**

— ¿Estas seguro que es Zoe?— Se oyó en la lejana oscuridad. Era una voz remotamente familiar, a tal punto de despertar en la joven casi dormida una gran nostalgia.

— ¡¿Qué no la vez?! ¡Es ella, tonto!— Protestó otra voz un poco más lejos, con un tono de molestia.

Haciendo el más grande de los esfuerzos la joven rubia abrió los ojos solo un poco. De allí en una borrosa imagen logró solo distinguir una silueta algo amarilla, con algo que salía desde su cabeza como un par de orejas largas, o algo por el estilo; más junto a ese había otro de un color blanco o naranja muy, muy claro, más una extraña faja rosa en lo que sería su cintura.

No sentía fuerza para mantener la mirada fija, solo quería descansar un poco más. Por lo que lentamente volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras que aquella imagen borrosa y los sonidos se perdían nuevamente en la oscuridad de sus propios parpados.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo que no se sentía cómoda en aquella posición. Rápidamente se sentó en donde estaba. Finalmente había despertado y ahora se sentía muy confundida. Se encontraba en un bosque que al igual que aquellas voces que había oído le causaba más nostalgia, los arboles viejos y robustos le rodeaban, plantados en un suelo lleno de un verde y vivido césped muy tierno y fresco. El viento soplaba muy suave moviendo en una caricia sus dorados cabellos, el cielo se pintaba de los colores de la mañana, un azul muy fuerte, mientras que los rayos del sol que colaban como podía entre las hojas verdes de los arboles.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— Se preguntó ella en voz alta, mientras intentaba levantarse. Notó que unas mantas la cubrían, tal como si alguien la hubiera acogido. Instantáneamente recordó aquellas voces, tan familiares y a la ves lejanas, creía que solo se trababa de un sueño.

La joven se llevó la mano a la cabeza y sin más suspiró fastidiada.

— ¡Zoe, despertaste!— Exclamó la misma segunda voz de lo que ella creía que era un sueño. Es eso ella no dudó y se giró levemente a su izquierda donde vio a más claridad los mismos dos que había visto mal en su "sueño" o mejor dicho recuerdo.

Uno tenía la forma de un conejo delgado de color amarillo, mientras que sus ojos solo eran un par de rayas que daban la impresión de que siempre se encontrase durmiendo. También usaba unos pantalones rojos que le cubrían hasta sus pies; mientras que el otro era algo más gordito y tierno, con un par de bolitas negras como ojos y un extraño pequeño hocico de color gris. Este traía una faja rosa que le cubría casi en totalidad su vientre.

— ¡¿Bokomon, Neemon?!— Preguntó en un salto de emoción la rubia.

— Creímos que jamás despertarías, Zoe.— Respondió Neemon mientras se acercaba a Zoe, mientas que el otro a su lado también caminaba hacia la muchacha.

— No estábamos seguros que llegarían todos a salvo.— Comentó el blanquito mientras se sentaba a las pies de ella.

— ¿Todos?...— Indagó en una duda esta, rápidamente recordó a sus amigos, — ¡Los chicos!—

La guerrera de los vientos se levantó de un salto y protestó:

— ¡¿Qué es lo que esta ocurriendo?! ¿Por nos atacaron tres ángeles caídos en nuestro mundo? ¡Respondan!

Los dos digimons se miraron, y la invitaron a sentarse nuevamente. Sin más con un clímax de incomodidad, Bokomon empezó a narrar la historia de lo ocurrido en el Digi-mundo en esos últimos 6 años:

— Zoe, ha pasado mucho en estos años. Tranquila te contaré...

Con su partida hace seis años, los diez guerreros legendarios volvieron a su sueño eterno, y con ello la paz regresó al digi-mundo.

Pero esta se vio interrumpida con el retorno de tres seres que en la antigüedad no eran más que discípulos del terrible Lucemon. Se trataba de Los Tres Ángeles Caídos, versiones corrompidas de los Tres Grandes Ángeles.

En el pasado los guerreros los vencieron fácilmente y con su derrota Lucemon los desechó, absorbiéndolos tal como hizo con los dos Caballeros De La Realeza; Dynasmon y LordKnightmon; esto fue tan insignificante que no se lo tomó en cuenta ya que en aquellos tiempos Lucemon solo buscaba el poder total sobre todo ser existente.

Ahora los tres discípulos de Lucemon tienen sus mismas ambiciones, con lo que era indispensable su presencia aquí. Por eso nuevamente los llamamos.—

Zoe al oír tales palabras permanecía atónita, tantas cosas ocurridas, aunque había solo un pequeño detalle que no tenía cabida en todo aquello.

— A mi no me llamaron... jamás en ningún momento recibí un mensaje de esa importancia.

— ¿Pero J.P no los hizo reunir a todos en la estación Shibuya? Solo Angewomon pudo contactarse con él, y este debía avisarles de una manera discreta a todos...— Replicó Neemon mirando confundido a la muchacha.

Las cosas en la cabeza de la joven comenzaban a ordenarse como debían. Semanas atrás el castaño le insistía de manera tal que se vio obligada a ceder, él había sido quien organizó aquel encuentro, lo que al comienzo le parecía extraño ya que curiosamente se cumplirían exactamente seis años de aquella aventura. Ahora no sabía que creer, todo eso había sido solo para volver allí, no porque ninguno de los demás haya querido al menos contactar a los otros.

— No lo hizo por nosotros, solo porque se lo pidieron...— Murmuró la muchacha ahora cabizbaja con una tremenda desilusión. Pero no quería sentirse así ahora, así que rápidamente disimuló su penar y preguntó; — ¿Quién es Angewomon?

— Es la reencarnación de Ophanimon... Salamon en estos seis años ha podido recuperar gran parte de sus poderes igual que MagnaAngemon, quien es la reencarnación de Patamon y Antylamon de Lopmon.

La rubia se incorporó nuevamente algo adolorida y dijo fríamente:

— Esos malditos ángeles pagarán... y de ahora en más no me preocuparé por quienes decían ser mis amigos... Bokomon, Neemon ¡por favor díganme como hallar a estos bandidos para acabarlos de una vez!

— Hay otro problema Zoe...— Comentó Neemon algo entristecido,— Takuya y los demás...— Rápidamente Bokomon le jaló de los pantalones y este muy adolorido no pudo continuar la oración.

— No es nada, Zoe... no le hagas caso.—

Ella solo los miró algo confundida pero no le dio importancia, de ahora en sí no quería sabes absolutamente nada con los demás, ya que ninguno en estos años había tenido la intención de volver a verla.

— ¿Porqué se lo ocultaste? ¿No piensas decirle nada?... ¡correrá peligro así!— Exclamó Neemon en un murmullo que solo fue oído por Bokomon quien le seguía el paso, tras la rubia que avanzaba algo molesta y ofendida.

— Es mejor que no lo sepa, no creo que le caiga bien... lo verá en poco con sus propios ojos.

Salieron de aquel bosque y la rubia sin dudarlo al ver las calderas y grandes edificios llameantes exclamó sonriente:

— La Estación de la Llama... que nostalgia.

La muchacha caminó entre los pastos verdes hasta llegar al suelo solido de concreto que estaba más abajo de la colina que daba al bosque. Su emoción y alegría había borrado por completo aquella tristeza y decepción que le causó enterarse de aquello minutos antes.

El cielo seguía en su esplendor azul mientras que pocas eran las nubes que le cubrían. No había en el ambiente más que el rutinario bullicio que siempre hay en las terminales, aun así le intrigaba el como había llegado allí, era extraño ya que la última vez había arribado con un Trailmon. Temía que le esté pasando lo mismo que le había ocurrido a Kouichi, aquella vez en la que casi murió por haber llegado de una manera diferente a los demás, pero sus pensamientos rápidamente fueron interrumpidos por un gran estruendo dentro de la estación.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¿Son otra vez los ángeles caídos?— Exclamó ella y sin dudar corrió a ver, mas no fue su sorpresa al ver a una gran bestia ce cabellos blancos destruyendo todo.

— ¡Es Korikakumon!— Gritó Neemon saltando junto a Bokomon a cubrirse tras la rubia, temblorosos.

Esta en sí no reaccionaba, no podía entender el comportamiento del joven Tommy.

Los digimons de la estación corrían aterrados a las puertas, ya que todo se caía a pedazos.

La gran bestia se giró y avistó a Zoe en su parálisis de movimiento por la sorpresa. Sus ojos estaban hundidos en una profunda oscuridad, no parecía ser consciente de lo que hacía mas esto un aura negra de maldad lo cubría completo.

— ¡Korikakumon, destruye a la humana!— Dijo una voz femenina escondida en alguna parte de los techos.

La bestia del hielo miró confundida hacia estos y de allí rápidamente descendió aquella misma mujer demoníaca que estaba en la terminal de Shibuya, aquella que junto a Kerpymon y BlackSeraphimon destruyeron casi todo.

— ¡¿Quien demonios eres tú?!— Exigió saber Zoe mientras que lentamente sacaba su móvil del bolsillo, el cual curiosamente había dejado de ser un teléfono precisamente.

— Soy ,de ahora en mas, tu peor pesadilla, joven guerrera.—La dama de negro que se encontraba junto a Korikakumon lo acarició tal como si fuera una mascota y agrego; — Me conocen como Lilithmon, la gran y hermosa Lilithmon...

Zoe echó un vistazo a el móvil que sostenía en su mano, no hubiese imaginado aquello. Este de la nada había vuelto a ser ese digivice que en un pasado ella poseía. Lo tomó con fuerza y volvió a ocultarlo, no quería que aquella lo viera.

— ¿Y qué pretendes, Lilithmon?— Dijo ella con un leve tono burlón en su pregunta.

— Lo mismo que mi maestro... pero no seré tan estúpida, esta vez todo saldrá mejor... — Decía la dama de negro mientras caminaba entre los esconces del lugar. De repente frunció el seño y exclamó;— ¡Y ahora empezaré por exterminar a ustedes, malditos guerreros! ¡Korikakumon, acaba con la Guerrera de los vientos!—

Tal como si este no tuviera pensamientos propios, obedeció.

— ¡Arpones de hielo!— Gritó Korikakumon alzando sus coletas con el cabo congelado hacía la joven rubia.

Sin más se vio obligada a reaccionar y saltó a un lado evadiendo el ataque que solo alcanzó a rozarle las ropas. Cayó de rodillas sobre los pobres Bokomon y Neemon que quedaron literalmente estampados en el suelo.

— ¡Ohh Zoe...! Por favor, quítate.— Protestó el de pantalones rojos mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

De un salto ella se incorporó y miró de reojo a quien había sido su viejo compañero de aventuras, ya que misteriosamente la que se hacía llamar, Lilithmon había desaparecido tras este ataque.

— Tommy, no quiero pelear contigo... pero no me das otra opción, ¡lo siento!—

La joven sacó su móvil del bolsillo y finalmente luego de seis años volvió a pronunciar aquellas palabras:

— ¡Digispirit...Digivolce Ahhhhhhh... Kazemon!

La hermosa guerrera de los vientos agitó sus alas rápidamente y se alzó en los aires dejando a sus amigos en los suelos.

— ¡Korikakumon, no permitiré que sigas bajo las ordenes de aquella malvada!

Este hizo oído sordo y sin mas gritó nuevamente; — ¡Arpones de Hielo!—

La coletas de la bestia blanca rodearon a la joven de cabellos lilas, ahora no podía esta zafarse y el dolor que le causaba aquellos arpones era insoportable.

—¡Oh no Kazemon resiste!— Dijo Bokomon quien salía de su escondite entre los escombros.

En un intento de hacerlo reaccionar la joven exclamó:

— ¡Por favor Korikakumon... Soy tu amiga!

Rápidamente ella avistó a los ojos de este, pero no vio nada mas que oscuridad y en ese descuido quien era su amigo la arrojó contra una pared la cual se destruyó con su impacto.

La joven quedó algo mareada pero sin mas recordó aquellos digimons que habían sido corrompidos por el mal años atrás, y de la única forma de purificarlos.

Se incorporó algo quejosa por el dolor que le causó el golpe pero aun así dijo, mientras se alistaba nuevamente para la batalla.

— Te doy otra oportunidad, o te rindes o me obligarás a usar la fuerza.

Este no hizo amague alguno, ni tampoco se hizo hacía atrás, el silencio entre ellos no hacía mas que tensión en el momento, pues así se mantuvieron por un momento, hasta que de la nada Korikakumon tomó las dos hachas que se encontraban en su espalda.

—¿Así lo quieres?... ¡Bien entonces!

La joven nuevamente alzó vuelo y se abalanzó sobre este dándole una patada en el rostro, Korikakumon intentó sujetarla de los pies pero solo recibió mas patadas por ello.

Esta voló a las espaldas de este y sin vacilar exclamó parándose sobre sus manos:

—¡Remolino de Kazemon!— Así comenzó a girar sobre sí generando un gran remolino de vientos y patadas, golpeando fuertemente al guerrero del hielo, quien cayó de rodillas abatido.

Parecía no querer pelear, o estar luchando consigo mismo.

— Kazemon... Ayúdame.— Exclamó en un gran esfuerzo notable la bestia.

Ella vio a sus ojos y logró notar entre aquella fría oscuridad un pequeño rayo de esperanza y un rastro del joven niño quien permanecía atrapado entre tantas sombras.

Kazemon le miró con seriedad y así dijo sacando su digivice:

— ¡Espíritu corrompido por la infinidad de las sombras, te purificaré con el poder de este Digivice!

Aquel has de luz que salió de este envolvió al guerrero despojando de su ser aquella aura de maldad dejando la verdadera esencia del muchacho, quien al ser purificado perdió la Digievolución.

La joven deshizo igual su evolución, dejando atrás hilos de digicode conforme avanzaba hacía el chico que se encontraba boca abajo aparentemente inconsciente en el suelo.

— Tommy...— Exclamó ella mientras se acuclillaba así lado e intentaba voltear lo para verlo.

Velozmente Bokomon y Neemon corrieron hacía ellos, mientras notablemente discuten en el camino.

— ¡Te dije que ella tarde o temprano se enteraría!— Exclamó Bokomon mientras agitaba fuertemente las manos en señal de protesta.

— ¡Debiste al menos advertirle!— Renegó Neemon muy enojado, con una vena roja marcada en su frente.

— ¿De qué hablan?— Indagó la muchacha mientras levantaba la cabeza del niño apoyándola en su regazo para que no tocara el suelo.

— ¡Dile ahora!— Protestó Neemon furioso.

Bokomon le miró de reojo y suspirando fastidiado confeso:

— Zoe... Takuya y los demás son aliados de los tres ángeles, pero no por su voluntad, como podrás ver.— Señaló a Tommy, quien parecía recobrar el conocimiento, al abrir un poco los ojos. Zoe lo miró y le dijo:

— Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

— Lo siento... Yo no quería.— Dijo este débilmente con sus últimas fuerzas mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Zoe lo tomó entre sus brazos y dijo:

— No importa. Bokomon, Neemon ¿saben un lugar donde pasar la noche?

Estos se miraron al unísono y se encogieron de hombros sin mas respuesta.

_**Mas tarde ese día:**_

De su sueño recién despertaba, sus parpados aun le pesaban pero sentía haber dormido mucho. Al abrir bien los ojos avistó rápidamente estar en una habitación de madera. No había ventanas allí, pero podía ver los rayos del sol colándose por lo los pequeños hoyos de la madera añejada. No recordaba casi nada, solo aquel sonido estruendoso que hizo el ascensor al caer, pero ni sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado de ello, le parecía mucho ya. Salió de la habitación y al hacerlo se encontró estar en un pequeño claro del bosque. Era una muy pequeña cabaña, algo corroída por todo lo que había pasado, pero seguía aun en pie.

De entre los arboles se asomó la rubia quien sonriente se acercó a él diciendo:

— ¡Al fin despiertas...! ya me preocupabas, ¿cómo estas?

Tommy no respondió, aun no comprendía bien que había pasado, o mas bien se negaba a lo que comenzaba a recordar.

— Zoe... ¿Cuánto he dormido?—Indagó este sentándose en el pórtico de aquella cabaña.

— No mucho, tres horas máximo... ¿Te sientes bien?— Respondió ella mientras le colocaba el brazo sobre los hombros de el niño.

— Si, es solo que estoy recordando cosas... Creo que los demás corren peligro.— Dijo este aterrado de sus propias palabras.

_**Continuará...**_

**Bueno, ¿les gusta? Ojalá que sí.**

**¡Mil gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo cap!**


	3. RhinoKabuterimon El Guerrero del Trueno

**El Regreso De Los Guerreros Legendarios**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Digimon no me pertenece, ni recibo beneficios económicos por la publicación de este fic, es solo como hobby.**

**Okey, quiero hacerles una pequeñita aclaración; donde dice más adelante en negrita "Flash back" justamente comienza uno de estos y no termina hasta donde dice "Fin del Flash back" y así será de ahora en más lo que escriba, osea si escribo otro de estos en los siguientes capítulos será así.**

**Bueno, bueno... me tardé con este, creo que un poco... es que no andaba el Internet en mi escuela y tampoco tengo horas libres para subir los capítulos, los malditos profesores no me tienen piedad (¬.¬) y también porque tengo una loca manera de escribir donde el capitulo si o si, por lo menos debe tener cuatro hojas A4 del Word... como el anime mínimo tiene 20 Min. mis capítulos mínimo tienen cuatro hojas, además uso la fuente en tamaño 10... así que esto me vuelve loca por eso también tardo un poco y mi adicción a la Play Station también me roba tiempo, pero es hermosa, no podré dejarla jamás.**

**Bueeno, quisiera aclarar algo que creo que debí hacer en el primer capítulo, pero como soy media lenta no lo hice, lo haré ahora y como que si lo hacía en el primer cap, sería como ****spoiler**** (u.u)**

**Los personajes y los cambios que eh hecho:**

**Zoe Orimoto (Ayamoto Izumi)**

**Es la linda joven rubia de siempre con aquel carácter fuerte y sin temer nunca decir lo que piensa, solo que un poco más resentida, se ofende con facilidad y se ha vuelto un poco sensible; esto se debe a que el tiempo lejos de quienes ella siempre creyó que eran sus mejores amigos, la frustró al punto de volverla así, además que como toda mujer tiene una personalidad un poco errática y nunca se sabe conque puede salir, tomando en cuenta también que se encuentra en plena adolescencia, aquí tiene dieciséis años.**

**No recuerdo si lo aclaré en algún capítulo, pero ella luego de su aventura solo vivió tres años en Japón, y luego volvió a Italia perdiendo así poco a poco el contacto con todos, menos con Takuya y J.P, quienes le escribían continuamente, hasta que en otros tres años regresó finalmente a Japón por la insistencia de J.P a reunirse.**

**Ahora desde mi punto de vista;**** La elegí como personaje principal porque sinceramente descubrí que es la única personaje femenino de Digimon con el que me siento identificada. La mayoría de las mujeres agresivas prefieren a Ruki/Rika pero Zoe para mi es... no sé como decirlo, solo sé que me gusta.**

**J.P. Shibayama (Shibayama Junpei)**

**El más robustito de todos los niños que se han elegido para todas las temporadas, pues no quise cambiar esto por lo que aquí él no dejó de ser gordito, bueno un poquito menos pero aun es barrigón, pero muy poquito. Tiene dieciocho años, ya es todo un mayor y se mantiene de su trabajo diario animando fiestas infantiles con su magia y carisma, también sigue sus estudios en una universidad aunque eso no creo nombrar nunca, es ahora un poco más maduro y callado, solo un poco.**

**Junto a Takuya, es uno de los dos que siempre se escribían con Zoe, ya que jamás perdió el cariño hacia ella, a pesar de no ser correspondido de niño.**

**Está en una extraña relación con la joven rubia, pues él aceptó que ella jamás le correspondería pero de aquí en más las cosas entre ellos pueden cambiar, aunque tiene en cuenta que Takuya ya no teme a nada para conseguir lo que quiere.**

**Ahora, desde mi punto de vista;**** Siempre me dio ternura ver la locura que mostraba sentir por Zoe, era tan caballero, y de la parte de ella no recibía más que golpes al principio, jeje, pobre gordito. Tengo la costumbre de encariñarme con ciertos personajes y en serio este ganó mi cariño, por su gracia entre otras cosas.**

**Takuya Kambara (Kambara Takuya)**

**A comparación del Takuya del anime, este será un arrojado sin vergüenza... literalmente, intentando no perder su gracia y su personalidad típica de líder algo agresivo y gracioso al punto de caer en completa ridiculez. Este, con sus dieciséis años, solo se ha enfocado en el fútbol y conserva aun la misma gorra que llevó al digi-mundo hace seis años, solo cómo recuerdo, mientras que sus ****goggles**** los lleva escondidos por ahí.**

**Es uno de los dos, junto a J.P, que le escribían continuamente a Zoe, debido a que en esos años el muchacho fue perdiendo el miedo por declararse le a una mujer, como saben el siempre pretendió a Zoe.**

**Ahora, desde mi punto de vista;**** El gran Takuya Kambara, simplemente épico... no sé, se me da a el que él es un gran súper héroe, es uno de mis ídolos, junto a Tai Kamiya/ Taichi Yagami, el líder de Adventure. No sé que más decir de él, no es que no me interese pero es que no me causo intrigas el personaje en sí.**

**Tommy Himi (Himi Tomoki)**

**Bueno, este joven de catorce (quiero creer que tiene catorce pues no pude conseguir información de su edad por la falta de Internet y demás, entonces lo deduje imaginándome la edad que más o menos tenía en el anime) generalmente se enoja la oír algo que le disgusta, al punto de reaccionar mal y piensa, de ahora en más, que la amistad es lo más importante. Aquí se siente un poco apegado a Zoe porque ella fue quien le ayudó además que se culpa de vez en cuando por no ser "el amigo" que ella necesitaba. Sigue en sus estudios en la secundaria, donde no se destaca por su inteligencia sino por su valor a enfrentar los problemas y siempre se dispone a ayudar a quien lo necesita.**

**Ahora, desde mi punto de vista;**** Tommy siempre fue el defendido por Takuya, considerado por él como un hermano menor por lo cual remotamente me suena a otras temporadas de Digimon donde el líder siempre tiene un hermano o hermana a quien proteger (D.A.T.S; Adventure; y no sé que otras, vi muy poco D.A.T.S y no creo que en ****Tamers, Xros Wars y Hunters, ****aparezca tal similaridad sobre la protección de tal personaje por otro mayor que lo considere como un hermano.)**

**Tommy muestra lo rápido que madura un niño dependiendo las circunstancias, y esto creo escribir algo más adelante.**

**Kouji Minamoto (Minamoto Kōji)**

**Es un poco más callado de lo que era, ya era algo reservado pero ahora lo es un poco más, pero no es que no sea por malo, sino que ya no tiene dialogo con los demás. Participa en una banda llamada Luz y Oscuridad, cosa que se me ocurrió al ver una guitarra azul en su habitación (no sé si ustedes lo han notado) y tomando en cuenta su Digispirit y el de su hermano. El es el guitarrista y bueno, no habla de eso, pero tiene una novia muy lejos la cual conoció en una gira, tiene diecisiete años y solo le falta un año para entrar en la universidad, y ya vive solo, aunque en una apartamento cerca de la casa de su padre.**

**Ahora, desde mi punto de vista;**** Siempre fue muy callado y al principio me parecía hasta malvado, pero no tengo porque juzgarlo. No tengo mucho que decir de él tampoco, y bueno es solo que al ser tan reservado no me causó intriga aunque admito que su rol en el anime dio misterio, al igual que su hermano.**

**Kouichi Kimura (Kimura Kōichi/Kouichi)**

**Es el gemelo mayor, solo por un par de minutos aun vive con su madre pero planea mudarse. Al contrario que su hermano, este ahora habla más, y esta orgulloso de su banda, es el vocalista de esta. Este Kouichi a diferencia del anime, será un poco mucho más charlatán e incluso confianzudo.**

**Ahora, desde mi punto de vista;**** su historia siempre me conmovió, fue el último elegido y más esto el primero en morir y si no hubiese sido por los Digivice estaría muerto. Admiro al personaje por la fuerza de voluntad que tiene. Y bueno al principio todos, o al menos se daba cuenta que él y Kouji era hermano, aunque lo que más me emocionaba era ver el momento exacto donde él y su hermano al fin terminaban juntos y felices.**

**Bokomon y Neemon:**

**Estos dos siempre para mi los que le dieron gracia absurda al anime, cosa que quiero resaltar aquí. Bueno, desde que los chicos marcharon, siempre se mantuvieron cerca de los tres ángeles, al punto de ocultar le cosas a los jóvenes solo porque los Grandes Ángeles se lo decían.**

**Bueno esto explica un poquito todo...**

Sin más hoy si que les di que leer, pero eso no es nada porque falta el capítulo de cuatro hojas jaja, ¡disfruten!

**Capítulo III**

**RhinoKabuterimon; El Guerrero Legendario De Lo Oscuro Y El Trueno**

— Apenas llegamos aquí, fuimos acogidos por los ángeles caídos, quienes nos... Convencieron... No, no recuerdo.

Sé que BlackSeraphimon le ofreció algo a Takuya quien lo aceptó y de ahí en más todos caímos bajo el poder de estos tres malditos... ¡Hicimos atrocidades! Pero no queríamos en realidad... ¡Zoe, debes creerme, no queríamos! — Exclamó Tommy dejando salir sus lágrimas fluidamente.

La joven comprensiva lo tomó entre sus brazos y no hizo más que intentar calmarle, su llanto era desconsolado.

— Pero esto no tiene sentido... Solo pasó un día desde que llegamos. — Protestó ella, mientras miraba de reojo a Bokomon y Neemon quienes se hacían los distraídos exageradamente silbando y mirando para todos lados.

La mueca de la joven cambio de ser una pequeña sonrisa a una de enojo y algo de molesta al ver el exagerado intento de ambos por ocultar lo obvio.

— De hecho Zoe, pasó más de un solo día. — Confesó Neemon rascando su cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente y una pequeña gota de sudor caía por su frente.

— Fue casi una semana... bueno, nosotros te encontramos desmallada allí en el bosque, pero teníamos entendido que los Guerreros había arribado hacia tiempo, — Dijo Bokomon algo temeroso de su reacción.

La muchacha no protestó ante esto, ya que no se sentía mal por eso. Le parecía extraño haber estado inconsciente por tanto tiempo.

— Debemos ayudar a los demás...— Comentó Tommy levantándose mientras secaba sus lagrimas rápidamente.

— Pueden salvarse solos... no pienso arriesgarme por ellos, a menos que sea para ayudar al Digi-mundo. — Exclamó ella parándose así mientras se alejaba del joven y se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Son nuestros amigos!— Protestó Tommy algo enfadado.

— ¡Tus amigos, dirás...! Nuestra reunión fue toda una mentira para volver aquí, a nadie le importaba si todos nos volvíamos a ver. — Dijo ella mientras se volvía a verle algo enojada con el seño fruncido.

Los cielos de la nada lentamente comenzaron a volverse negros y los truenos sonaron en la lejanía del bosque.

— Dices eso de Takuya y J.P quienes te escribieron durante todos estos años. — Renegó el muchacho levantándose en un impulso de enojo por los comentarios de la rubia, — ¡Qué nadie más que ellos no lo hayan hecho no significa que te hayamos olvidado! ¡Quizá el reencuentro no fue lo que esperamos, pero lo fue al fin y al cabo, ¿no crees?! ¡Tú tampoco hiciste amague por volver a vernos, no te quejes!—

El niño en aquel impulso se hachó a caminar, no sentía el tiempo correr perdido en sus pensamientos, y no notó que ya al avistar el camino se encontraba muy lejos del bosque, a mitad de un lugar desértico, rápidamente un recuerdo pasó por su mente, uno del que no se había percatado:

**Flash back**:

— ¡BlackSeraphimon!... ¡Qué idea más estúpida encerar a los guerreros aquí! ¡Matemos los ahora que tenemos la oportunidad, en vez que esperara a que ellos nos acaben a nosotros!— Exclamó aquella mujer de cabellos negros y alas demoníacas, entrando en la habitación a oscuras. Esta era iluminada solo por la escasa lumbre de un tragaluz en los techos, desde donde él estaba solo un par alas escuálidas del primer nombrado en el dialogo de la dama se veía frente a una ventana apagada con vista a la misma nada.

— Que temerosa eres, Lilithmon... Son solo niños. — Exclamó con aquella voz grave en demonio serafín, con la más serena de las calmas; — ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Todo está calculado... en poco volveré al mundo humano. No lo arruines, encárgate de ellos y sigue el plan.

— Lo que digas...— Contestó ella volviéndose a la salida de aquel lugar.

El silencio espectral era escalofriante y en esto el pequeño muchacho recién abría los ojos y se sentía consciente de lo que habían estado hablando aquellos seres.

— Tommy... no te muevas— Susurró por lo bajo aquella voz muy familiar, lentamente el niño abrió los ojos y avistó mejor. Se encontraba en una prisión de cristales negros, muy similar pero remotamente a la vez, al castillo de Seraphimon. Este se volvió y vio junto a él a los demás jóvenes, J.P estaba profundamente dormido al igual que los gemelos a su lado, pero de una extraña manera pues no era común verlos tan profundamente dormido, apenas si respiraban.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó muy por lo bajo el niño, mientras simulaba estar dormido al ver que el gran ángel maligno le veía de reojo.

— Nos capturaron... solo calla.

Este maldito ángel les vio y se acercó a aquella pequeña prisión, — Guerrero del fuego y del hielo...— Dijo el ángel, — han despertado.

Takuya se incorporó, con los puños apretados y una mueca de enojo en su rostro, Tommy a su lado un poco más calmado también lo hizo y ambos miraron el ángel.

A diferencia del BlackSeraphimon que había formado con la fusión de Seraphimon y el malvado guerrero Mercurymon este tenía una extraña grieta en su armadura, en la parte del pecho además de que estaba ligeramente añejada con los colores un poco más apagados y oxido en algunas partes.

— ¿Qué quieres?— Preguntó Takuya al ángel, realmente lleno de una ira interna, la cual salía reflejada en su rostro.

BlackSeraphimon coló rápidamente su mano con los barrotes de la celda y tomó el cuello del castaño levantando al joven un poco del suelo, mientras este apenas si podía respirar con la rapidez del movimiento y la sorpresa inesperada.

— ¡Esa no es manera de dirigirte a alguien que puede exterminarte con solo pensarlo!— Exclamó el ángel mientras presionaba con más fuerza.

Tommy sin dudarlo saltó a ayudar a su amigo, golpeando el brazo aquel demonio que ni se inmutaba a los golpes. Sin más este al cabo de unos segundos lo soltó, dejando caer al castaño de rodillas ante él.

— Te conviene cooperar y no revelarte si prefieres salir con vida de aquí. —

Tommy acudió a ayudar al castaño quien sobándose el cuello dijo adolorido de rodillas:

— No me importa morir, si al menos antes de ello haya podido vencerlos a todos ustedes, malditos demonios.

— Sal un momento...— Dijo el ángel solo dando un paso hacia atrás más a esto las puertas de la celda se abrieron.

El castaño salió más a esto el joven Tommy se quedo allí intentando oír lo que hablaban, pero un pequeño gemido le hizo girarse, al hacerlo vio a J.P despertando de aquel sueño. Este sin vacilar apenas notó estar en aquella celda preguntó exaltado:

— ¡¿Dónde está Zoe?!— Tommy corrió a taparle la boca y al mirar a BlackSeraphimon de reojo para ver si lo había visto, vio como Takuya ya había desaparecido de la habitación.

— ¡¿Qué has hecho con Takuya?!

— Irán todos a acompañarle ahora mismo. — Dijo la dama que anteriormente había hablado con el ángel, saliendo de las sombras de la misma celda.

Un extraño manto de sombras invadió la habitación y la oscuridad fue el rastro final de aquel recuerdo, de ahí en más lo único que pensaba que era la razón por las que su corazón se había corrompido.

**Fin Del Flash back**

— Tommy...— Le dijo Zoe quien finalmente le había alcanzado luego de verlo un par de segundos, casi minutos, parado en seco.

— ¿Por qué no quieres ir por ellos?— Preguntó este ahogando las ganas tremendas de echarse a llorar, — ¿No tienes corazón, o qué?... ¿Qué te ha pasado en estos años?

La muchacha caminó hacia él y lo abrazó dulcemente mientras le decía:

— Es... solo que los extrañé. No tienes idea lo que he pasado, Tommy

El muchachito no hizo más que corresponderle, y ambos casi en un delicado momento se echaron sus penas al aire.

— Siento interrumpirlos pero... tenemos que tomar un tren apenas tengamos oportunidad, ¡A La Terminal Del Bosque!— Dijo Neemon, avistando a un Trailmon tipo topo que se aproximaba por las vías rápidamente.

— … Ahora que ya sabes lo que ha sucedido con los demás, debemos ir junto a los tres ángeles para que nos ayuden a purificar a los demás guerreros... Lamentamos ocultártelo Zoe, pero es lo que nos recomendaron, era MagnaAngemon quien quería hablar mejor contigo.— Comentó Bokomon.

El Trailmon seguía sacándose rápidamente y en eso Tommy susurró por lo bajo y no fue escuchado;

— Allí no esta MagnaAngemon...—

Bokomon y Neemon comenzaron a saltar y a gritar, agitando los brazos solo para llamar la atención del Digimon que corría velozmente por las vía, este casi sin ver le camino por poco los atropella, ya que los logro avistas justo a tiempo frenando ante ellos casi así saliendose de las vías, gracias ala velocidad que iba.

— ¡A la terminal de los bosques, ¿ehhh?! ¡Oh por dios, que nostalgia!— Dijo Zoe contentísima de la emoción casi saltando de la alegría.

— ¡Qué MagnaAngemon no esta allí! ¡¿No me oyen?!— Protestó Tommy furioso, el Trailmon que ahora estaba parado mirando le escena dijo:

— Si al que buscan es MagnaAngemon, él se encuentra en... no puedo decirles, solo suban que los llevaré.

El misterio les causaba el no saber la razón por la cual el topo no podía hablar, les intrigaba pero le llenaba de emoción, esa emoción que no sentían desde que dejaron ese mundo atrás, finalmente los cuatro aceptaron subir a los vagones de este.

Apenas lo hicieron los dos, se sintieron llenos de una alegría incomparable, tantos años y el estar otra vez allí era increíble. Sin tardar Zoe se sentó junto a una de las ventanas y a su lado Tommy, también pero permanecía extrañamente callado, sin notarlo, el paisaje fue cambiando lentamente, dejando el desierto atrás y llenándose de árboles, poco a poco.

— Zoe... ¿ahora si me ayudaras a rescatar a los demás?— Indagó el niño mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños que descansaban sobre su regazo.

— ¡Claro...! oye lamento actuar así es que...— Dijo esta pero se vio interrumpida por un comentario rápido de parte de él:

— Ya lo sé, no te molestes en aclarar... sabes ahora que debemos enfrentarnos a ellos me da más miedo que el mismo Lucemon... sabes, no me lo perdonaría si les llego a lastimar.

— Eso no pasará.— Dijo ella; — Tal como fue contigo no creo que sea muy difícil de purificarlos, ellos no tienen maldad alguna en sus corazones.

Los arboles pasaban rápidamente y desde esa ventanilla podía verse que las gotas de lluvia entre algunos que otros relámpagos era lo unido que iluminaba. Aun era de día pero la oscuridad de las nubes habías opacado por completo al sol, cosa que era un poco extraña. Tommy no contestó al comentario de ella, solo se limitó al ver junto a su amiga el paisaje de la ventana mientras que los truenos sonaban muy fuerte a lo lejos y cerca también. Frente a ellos, Bokomon y Neemon miraban preocupados igual las ventanas y el paisaje.

— Esto no me pinta bien... algo malo ocurre aquí— Dijo Bokomon mientras miraba su viejo libro, pasara rápidamente las hojas de este y en un instante, Neemon que le miraba de reojo le hizo parar de la nada.

— Oye, ¿qué es eso de ahí?— Dijo el cara de dormido mientras le quitaba el libro de las manos.

Este apoyó el libro contra el vidrio de la ventanilla de manera que las hojas del final que siempre estuvieron en blanco quedaron contra este recibiendo la luz de los relámpagos.

— ¡Romperás el libro!— Protestó Bokomon exaltado

— Tranquilo... mirá.— Le dijo Neemon y en efecto, un par de las hojas en blanco comenzaron a mostrar un texto oculto, son llamativas letras azules y el dibujo de un Digimon con un cuerpo literalmente gigantesco con una cascara que por lo parecer era de extremo peso, tenía aspecto de dinosaurio, o al menos eso parecía.

Rápidamente Bokomon comenzó a leer y con esto los muchachos que miraban perdidos el paisaje se volvieron a escuchar:

— _¡Se trata de RhinoKabuterimon, Digimon nacido de la fusión de los Digispirit de trueno...!_—Bokomon miró a los dos quienes se encontraban algo pensativos e intrigados; —¡Zoe, Tommy, esto significa que posiblemente ustedes al igual que Takuya y Kouji podrán fusionar sus Digispirits!

Bruscamente el Trailmon frenó y dijo apurado:

— ¡Llegamos! Solo Vayan al centro de la villa, allí se encontraran a quien buscan.

Sin más demora todos descendieron de él y sin nada más que hacer, este se marchó muy aprisa.

La muy escasa luz del sol colándose por algunos claros entre las nubes negras y los relámpagos, era lo único que le daba lumbre a esa tarde, pero era preferible no ver nada que contemplar el escenario.

— Son las ruinas de la Villa De La Brisa...— Dijo tristemente Zoe al ver la remota similaridad que tenían esos escombros con el lugar nombrado.

Un relámpago iluminó por completo el claro y se vio momentáneamente un hombre alto parado bajo la lluvia entre las sombras, mas esto una risa femenina en la profundidad del ambiente, le ponía los pelos de punta a todos.

— ¡Joven de los vientos...!— Dijo la misma voz femenina, ya muy conocida por Zoe. La silueta de una mujer con buenos atributos se vio entre las sombras, junto al hombre que no se inmutaba a la lluvia, nuevamente otro relámpago iluminó escasamente a ambos y allí se vio mejor.

Un hombre o mas bien muchacho alto, algo moreno que vestía una camisa de botones color celeste y un par de jeans azules. Tenía ojos cafés, pero inmersos en una oscura e impenetrable maldad, cara algo redonda, cabellos alborotados castaños y no muy delgado. Lilithmon, dándole una palmada al chico a su lado agrego:

— Me has arrebatado el guerrero del hielo, pero a ver si puedes con el Trueno, ¡Ja, ja, ja! J.P, son todos tuyos... no me falles.

— No lo haré, señora.— Dijo el joven, con una sonrisa de masilia en su rostro mientras veía a la rubia de reojo.

Sumergiéndose en las sombras nuevamente la malvado se desvaneció y con ello, solo J.P ahora se encontraba ante los otros dos guerreros. Rápidamente este sacó su Digivice y en eso son dudar Zoe sacó el suyo y dijo:

— ¡J.P...!— Su cara mostraba una profunda tristeza al verlo así y sin vacilar agregó; — Reacciona por favor, no quiero pelear contigo.

— ¡J.P, somos tus amigos, reacciona!— Dijo también Tommy mientras sacaba su Digivice verde de los bolsillos, por temor a su propio amigo.

— ¡Me da los mismo lo que digan, idiotas! ¡De ahora en mas _Los Guerreros De Lo Oscuro _es al único bando que pertenezco!— Dijo el castaño finalmente extendiendo su mano la cual era rodeada por lazos de digicode; — ¡Doblespirit... Digivolce Ahhhhhhh... RhinoKabuterimon!—

Una gran bestia con una cáscara sobre su espalda, mas esto la lluvia seguía cayendo y los relámpagos parecían caer junto a la bestia que se mostraba inmóvil, para en seco mirando fijamente a los dos humanos ente él. Parecía ser de pierda por la poca movilidad de su cuerpo al respirar pero de la nada casi en un salto este se promocionó como queriendo embestir a Zoe y Tommy que se encontraban frente a él y así mientras su cuerno cargado de energía de tormenta se tornaba de un leve color amarillo eléctrico dijo fríamente disparó al fin la electricidad acumulada en este como un láser:

— ¡Trueno Láser!—

_**Continuará...**_

**¡Bueno! ¿Qué tal hasta ahora? Un par de ataques le invente, pues no se como es en realidad RhinoKabuterimon... tengo toda su información pero no pude conseguir ninguna imagen y esto es por la maldita falta de Internet, ahora mismo me iré a descargarme imágenes de él... Digo, después de publicar esto, no es que lo invente sino que... bueno invente la puesta de escena del ataque... creo que se diría así, no sé u.u**

**Bueno ahora a contestar Reviews!**** Jeje, siempre quise decir eso.**

**guzmanrolando38: Primero que nada muchisisisisimas gracias por leer, en serio, creí que nunca nadie se interesaría en esto y la verdad eres la única razón hasta ahora por lo que sigo escribiendo el Fic, espero que pronto más se sumen, tal vez algún día jeje! Gracias por tomarte la molestia de siempre dejar un review y de verdad me alegra que te guste literalmente, al ver tu primer comentario comencé a saltar de alegría gritando: "¡Por dios, le gustó el fic!" XD**

**Y bueno, intentaré escribir rápido los capítulos para publicarlos aun más y así no te hago esperar ¡Gracias!**


	4. ¡Una Batalla Eléctrica!

**El Regreso De Los Guerreros Legendarios**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Digimon no me pertenece, ni recibo beneficios económicos por la publicación de este fic, es solo como hobby. (Lo pongo en todos los capítulos porque creo que es lo apropiado)**

**¡Hola, hola! He resurgido de las cenizas tal como el gato Félix... okno; olviden lo que dije ^.^**

**¡Bueeno luego de un millón de siglos sin actualizarme les traigo la súper-ultra-mega-archí épica batalla entre los guerreros y RhinoKabuterimon! (Spoiler :V)**

**¡¿Quién ganará?! ¡¿Qué pasará?! ¡¿Morirá alguien?! Ok, hoy estoy con muuuchas ganas de molestar jeje!**

**¡LEAN PARA SABER, NO LES DIRÉ NADA HASTA EL FINAL, MUAJAJA QUE MALA SOY! (Más bien exagerada XD)**

**Sin más, me tarde esta vez porque era fin de semana, no esperen que suba algo los sábados y domingos porque sinceramente no tengo Internet, además la maldita tarea... Malditos sean los profesores, por desgracia creo que repetiré de año porque no logre hacer un trabajo, pero esto es más personal, no creo que les importe.**

**¡Ay hasta yo me emociono...! ok soy la única que se emociona escribiendo (¬.¬)**

**Bueeno para recordar un poquito lo ocurrido el capítulo anterior les pongo lo último aquí y continúo desde ahí. Tal como una novela, **_**"Escenas del capítulo anterior"**_** jeje, cada vez que quede a media batalla será así, porque con todo mi discurso del comienzo apuesto que se deben olvidar de que trata esto.**

¡Disfruten, ay qué emoción! … bueno ya me callo XD

_Escena del capítulo anterior:_

_Una gran bestia con una cáscara sobre su espalda, más esto la lluvia seguía cayendo y los relámpagos parecían caer junto a la bestia que se mostraba inmóvil, parada en seco mirando fijamente a los dos humanos ante él. Parecía ser de pierda por la poca movilidad de su cuerpo al respirar pero de la nada casi en un salto este se posicionó como queriendo embestir a Zoe y Tommy que se encontraban frente a él y así mientras su cuerno cargado de energía de tormenta se tornaba de un leve color amarillo eléctrico dijo fríamente disparó al fin la electricidad acumulada en este como un láser:_

— _¡Trueno Láser!—_

**Capítulo IV**

**¡Una Batalla Eléctrica!**

Bokomon y Neemon rápidamente en un salto que no duró más de un milésimo de segundo se escondieron tras un árbol a medio quebrar no muy lejos de la escena, mientras que sin esperar nada y siquiera pensarlo, Zoe se arrojó sobre Tommy, quien se mantenía inmóvil mirando fijo como uno de sus mejores amigos le disparaba a quemarropa. El disparo les pasó cerca, pero impactó lejos, casi donde Bokomon y Neemon se encontraban escondidos, el árbol quebrado que comenzó a incendiarse.

Él cara de dormido salió con los pantalones en llamas, rodando por el suelo suplicando que las lluvias le apagaran el ardor del fuego, y con ello Bokomon salió a pegarle con un palo inútilmente con intención de apagar las llamas. Zoe, Tommy e incluso RhinoKabuterimon miraban sorprendidos como el blanquito gritaba:

— ¡Neemon, quédate quieto!

— ¡Me está doliendo pará, loco desquiciado! — Dijo Neemon gritando más por el dolor de los golpes que por el ardor del fuego. Sorprendido por la contestación de su amigo, Bokomon paró y en eso el de pantalones rojos se incorporó con un aura roja de ira. Sin tardar tomó el palo con que su amigo lo golpeó y se lo partió en la cabeza, dejándolo medio atontado mientras decía:

— ¡Me canse de que me golpees! ¡Es tiempo de la venganza de Neemon!

Ambos digimons se vieron observados por los muchachos y la gran bestia que seguía inmóvil ante todo y rápidamente hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin tardar Bokomon sacó su libro de su faja y leyó;

— _¡RhinoKabuterimon; Digimon nacido de la fusión de los Digispirit de Trueno! ¡Tiene la capacidad para generar un campo mangánico especial con la tensión de ultra alta corriente eléctrica...!_—

Zoe y Tommy se volvieron a ver al gran guerrero fusionado del Trueno. Ahora todo era iluminado por el resplandor del fuego, aunque este muy lentamente era extinguido por las lluvias frías descendientes de los cielos.

La chica se incorporó seria, aun tenía su digivice en mano, ya listo para utilizarlo a menos que él cediera.

— ¡RhinoKabuterimon! — Dijo ella en tono de advertencia; — No quiero pelear, te advierto. Pero me veré obligada a ello sí tú no cedes.

En respuesta la bestia no hizo más que comenzar a rasgar la tierra con una de sus patas delanteras, advirtiéndole al oponente que iba a embestirlo y retándole a la batalla. Zoe con una mueca de resignación y tristeza alzó el brazo mostrando su mano la cual tenía un hilo de digicode:

— ¡Digispirit!... ¡Digivolce Ahhhhhhh...! Kazemon!

Así luego de un pequeño show de luces, la joven rubia desapareció y en su lugar ahora se encontraba la hermosa y vistosa Kazemon, con su cabello color lavanda y su cuerpo casi descubierto solo ocultando lo fundamental. Tommy corrió a donde Bokomon y Neemon, algo lejos de la escena, pues se mantenía en su política de no pelear con sus propios amigos.

— ¡Vuelvo a advertirte, abstente de las consecuencias! ¡Rinde te! — Advirtió ella agitando levemente sus alas las cuales comenzaba a empaparse con las gotas de lluvia.

Este ni se inmutó a sus palabras, y ni un vago gesto de arrepentimiento se mostraba en su rostro algo deforme a rinoceronte, sin más palabrero el silencio del Guerrero De Lo Oscuro fue toda respuesta para la guerrera. Era hora de la batalla, sin más tardanza, Kazemon remontó vuelo y rápidamente agitando sus manos desde las puntas de sus dedos comenzados a formarse pequeños remolinos de color rosa, mientras ella decía arrojándolos al enemigo:

— ¡Tornado de Pétalos! — El ataque impactó contra RhinoKabuterimon, levantando del suelo todo el lodo que ocasionó el destrozo y la lluvia. El gran Digimon se veía ahora cubierto de esto, pero ni un rasguño, a lo cual la femenina solo se preocupó apenas un poco.

Ella volaba a pocos centímetros de la tierra, pero a causa de la lluvia cayó no duramente al suelo. Se giró al ver sus alas, notándolas maltrechas y completamente mojadas, por lo que paró de agitarlas pero al cabo de volver a girar su vista a la gran bestia, vio que este comenzaba a rodearse de un aura eléctrica, diciendo finalmente fuerte y claro:

— ¡Condensador De Tormenta! — Casi en un parpadeo toda la electricidad se liberó de su cuerpo, corriendo rápidamente por los suelos mojados, llegando a Kazemon, quien estaba realmente empapada.

La electricidad comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo obligando la a arrodillarse en los suelos, más el dolor no cesaba, era la peor de las torturas, sentía un inmenso ardor consumiéndola por dentro y este no parecía parar. RhinoKabuterimon le veía sin siquiera sentir algo de repulsión por la circunstancia en la que forzaba a tomar.

— ¡Kazemon! — Gritó Tommy saltando del resguardo a la batalla finalmente por su amiga, con una mano en alto rodeada de digicode; — ¡Digispirit...! Digivolce Ahhhhhhh... ¡Kumamon! — El pequeño oso blanco vestido de verde ahora se mostraba decidido a hacer lo que fuera necesario solo para parar tal batalla entre quienes eran sus mejores amigos.

— ¡Miserables...! ¡No son quienes para vencerme! — Protestó el gran rinoceronte levantándose en sus patas traseras para mostrarse el doble de grande frente a los otros dos guerreros. — ¡Condensador De Tormenta! — Dijo golpeando el suelo donde volvió a liberar toda la carga eléctrica de su cuerpo, dejándola fluir por los suelos, llegando así a donde los guerreros, volviéndolos vulnerables. Kazemon terminó por dejar escapar un alto grito dado a no poder soportar más la tremenda tortura, juntó a Kumamon, quien al igual no hacía más que soportar el dolor mientras intentaba incorporarse del suelo.

Una pesada carga le causaba el intentar levantarse, le consumía todas las energías del cuerpo, pero era la única forma de liberarse. Así rápidamente cogió su arma y apuntó sin siquiera poder pronunciar el ataque, el cual impactó sobre el Guerrero De Lo Oscuro cubriéndole le vista; distrayendo lo. Sin la electricidad en los suelos, y la lluvia cesando Kazemon remontó vuelo y tomó a Kumamon de los brazos echándolo sobre el rinoceronte. El osito así infló sus pulmones de un aire helado y dijo arrojado aquella bocanada de aire frío, helando todo a su paso; — ¡Kachi-Kachi-Kochín! —

Los pies de la bestia se congelaron al suelo lleno de chacos ahora helados y en eso le impedía volver atacar momentáneamente. Con el contrincante detenido la guerrera del viento voló hacía él y comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente con sus puños mientras decía:

— ¡Miserable seas, desgraciado! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a una dama?! — Con eso dicho la joven alzó su pierna en el aire y le propinó una tremenda patada en el mentón al gran rinoceronte, levantándolo levemente del suelo ya que por el impacto este se libero de la atadura de hielo. Al caer nuevamente ante ella de pie la embistió con la cornamenta empujándola hacía Kumamon. Fue tan fuerte el golpe que la mandó a volar y ella junto al oso pararon estampados contra un árbol que terminó por quebrase ante ellos.

— ¡Kazemon, Kumamon! — Gritaron al unísono Bokomon y Neemon.

Desde debajo del árbol, salió ella levantándolo con sus propias manos mientras lo arrojaba lejos;

— ¡Kazemon, Contra-digivolce ahhhhhhh Zephyrmon!

La hermosa guerrera Zephyrmon voló hacía el ser corrompido y lo golpeó repetidamente mientras ese no se mostraba ya un poco agobiado por los golpes.

En aquel momento la gran bestia se volvió hacia atrás cayendo al suelo, parecía estar vencido.

— ¿Lo derrotamos? — Preguntó Kumamon volviendo a ser Tommy mientras dejaba a su paso hilos de digicode al correr hacía Zephyrmon.

— Eso creo. — Dijo Zephyrmon volviendo a ser Zoe, quien se dejó caer al suelo exhausta, con el digivice en mano. — Fue difícil... hacía tiempo que no luchaba así. —

El cansancio los había fatigado a ambos, tanto que se olvidaron de lo importante.

Zoe estaba sentada a los pies del monstruo, recuperando el aliento, cuando de repente sintió a ese respirar nuevamente, al intentar incorporarse la bestia se había adelantado arrojándose sobre ambos jóvenes, Tommy y ella.

— ¡¿Con que miserable?! ¡¿Ehhh?! ¡Maldita infeliz, ya verás! — Dijo la bestia presionando sobre ellos, impidiéndoles el respirar; — ¡Se arrepentirán...! ¡Condensador De Tormenta! —

RhinoKabuterimon descargó toda su fuerza eléctrica sobre los muchachos quienes en un gran gritó de dolor hicieron retumbar hasta en el más recóndito lugar del bosque.

Al cabo de sólo unos segundos se detuvo al ver que estos ya no protestaban inconscientes por la descarga, un hilo de digicode les rodeaba.

— ¡Guerrero De Lo Oscuro, atrás! — Dijo una grave voz desde los bosques, allí un gran ser alado salió volando desde la oscuridad del bosque.

En su espalda y rodeando le como un cinturón, tenía cuatro alas y una gran espada de apariencia sagrada en la mano derecha mientras que en la izquierda un fuerte escudo. Cubriendo su cabeza, un casco alado con una cruz latina en medio y en sus pies llevaba un par de botas de metal; tras este venía otro ser alado, tenía apariencia de mujer, con tres pares de alas, seis en total, cabello rubio y un casco que le cubría hasta los ojos, la cual volaba rápidamente junto al gran ángel, poseía vaga vestimenta ajustada y lo que parecía ser una larga mascada sobre sus hombros que caía hasta sus pies con extraños símbolos escrito en ella y en tercera instancia, tras la mujer rubia había otro ser no angelical, pues tenía mas aspecto de conejo gigante bípedo, de colores algo marrones.

— ¡Ser corrompido por la maldad, aléjate de ellos o te arrepentirás! ¡Desinfección Sagrada!— Dijo fríamente el primer ángel extendiendo sus manos iluminadas las cuales liberaron un extraño brillo que impactó en RhinoKabuterimon. La gran bestia se hizo hacía tras dejando salir de su enorme cuerpo una sombra negra la cual se perdió entre los cielos rápidamente con las nubes de tormenta, luego de ello se dejó caer al suelo donde lo rodearon hilos de digicode y volvió a ser el joven J.P.

_**Horas después:**_

La oscuridad era lo que reinaba en aquel lugar hasta que una cálida luz de noche iluminó sus ojos, obligando a este abrirlos, aunque era inútil ver para él, sombras en la inmensidad de la oscuridad de aquella noche tan fría, a pesar que por lo que recordaba era verano, le causaba no ver anda más que eso y sombras en lo que parecía ser un cuarto cerrado.

Sentía su cuerpo maltrecho y golpeado, casi estropeado sin poder moverse a causa del dolor mortificarte que le causaba, aun así se le complicaba a la hora de ver quien estaba a su lado, sentía una mano revolviendo su cabello mientras un dulce murmullo al oído le decía cálidamente:

— Estate tranquilo, solo duerme un poco más... —

La familiaridad de aquella voz le daba una calma que hacía tiempo no sentía, al instante en que le reconoció solo dijo mientras volvía a dormirse en aquel susurro:

— Zoe... lo lamento.

— Tranquilo. Duerme ya. — Contestó ella, obviamente.

Así vio como lentamente adormilado por sus caricias, el joven cerró por completo los ojos hasta suspirar profundamente sumergido en el sueño.

La rubia se incorporó y abandonó la habitación, salió a un estrecho pasillo de cristal y caminó hasta llegar a un gran salón donde los tres ángeles que habían terminado con la batalla se encontraban discutiendo.

— Disculpen. — Irrumpió ella mientras fingía toser exageradamente.

Los tres seres se volvieron, y la única mujer llena de la más calma de las serenidades dijo:

— Oh, Zoe... Dime, ¿cómo está J.P?

— Se encuentra bien, ha vuelto a dormirse. Es que quería hablar con ustedes por una duda que tengo. — Respondió la rubia algo maravillada por estar nuevamente ante la presencia de los grandes ángeles, aunque no era lo que se esperaba.

— Dinos, ¿de qué trata? — Preguntó Antylamon con la más grande de las sonrisas.

— ¿Cómo es posible que J.P haya conseguido la fusión de sus Digispirit cuando se supone que solo Takuya y Kouji pueden? — Indagó firmemente ella, dejando impactado al trío de ángeles.

Estos parecían no querer contestar cuanto en ese momento justo J.P entró dando tumbos mientras decía:

— ¡Yo puedo contestar eso...! Aunque no creo que te guste la respuesta.

_**Continuará...**_

**¡Bueeno! Termino y ya llevo... 4 capítulos, wow! Definitivamente me tomará tiempo, más de 10 ya que tengo pensado contar muuchas cosas, verán, ¡aun lo mejor ni empezó! Jeje, en serio, ni empezó, se podrán maginar que aun falta y bastante.**

**Bien, ahora mi hora favorita, a contestar Reviews:**

**alfredo:**

**Gracias por comentar y me alegra que te haya gustado la trama y demás, además comento que faltan muchos otros misterios jeje n.n**


	5. Un Rastro De Lo Que Fue

**El Regreso De Los Guerreros Legendarios**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Digimon no me pertenece, ni recibo beneficios económicos por la publicación de este fic.**

**¡La leyenda de los diez guerreros que salvaron el Digi-mundo hace mucho tiempo, está a punto de resucitar!**

**Okey, mejor paro ya porque voy a empezar a escribir el opening en vez de escribir el capítulo... tal vez el último que haga será un song-fics con el ending de Frontier, en latino. ¿Les parece bien?**

**Bueno, bueno, como podrán verme, estoy emotiva... ya van más de seis meses que no veo Frontier ;_;**

**Jajaja! omitiendo eso estoy muy bien, bueno sí como estoy se lo puede llamar "bien", si lo estoy XD**

**Bueno, ¿les estará gustando la historia? Recién comienza la acción, aunque admito que no soy buena para narrar las batallas, aunque intento esforzarme n.n**

**Saben, creo que estoy mejorando a medida que escribo esto, al ver imperfecciones en los capítulos que publico los corrijo y los vuelvo a publicar. Verán que tengo faltas de ortografía y que se me pasan un par de letras por alto, pero eso es porque no tengo la maldita auto-corrección y a veces no sé porque pongo palabras que no van literalmente, ni yo me entiendo; no me acostumbro a escribir por computadora... Ya sé, da vergüenza como escribo pero bueno jeje, es lo que hay.**

**¡Bien, ahora sí, dejo de molestar y ahí les va el capítulo...! sin antes aclarar una cosita pequeñita, este capítulo será algo... medio empalagoso con respecto a un muy pequeño romance... ¡NO DIGO MÁS; LEAN PARA SABER!**

**Capítulo V**

**Un Rastro De Lo Que Fue...**

Zoe lo veía allí parado y no entendía porque decía tales cosas, ya comenzaba asustarse. Los tres ángeles parecían aun sin querer contestar tal pregunta por temor a la reacción de ella, aunque J.P para no ocultarle nada a su amiga prefería decirlo y correr las consecuencias.

— La razón por la que él obtuvo la fusión de sus Digispirit fue porque...

Rápidamente el joven se acercó a la escena e interrumpiendo al ángel mayor dijo; — Porque era mi recompensa... recompensa si acaba con la resistencia completa de los ángeles y destruía el lugar.

— ¡¿Disculpa?! — Preguntó la muchacha impresionada por las palabras de su amigo.

— BlackSeraphimon nos ofreció como recompensa a todos la fusión de los Digispirit sí obedecíamos sus órdenes. Mi misión era exterminar la Villa De La Brisa, y sí te veía, también acabar contigo... ¡Pero mira que esto fue una vez que ella nos...! No sé que nos hizo.

Los tres ángeles no hacían más que mirar atentamente esperado la reacción de la rubia, la cual no se creía buena, pero ella solo guardó silencio por un par de segundos con los ojos bien abiertos, y en un zarandeo negativo de cabeza, respondió con los ojos cerrados mientras fingía una sonrisa extremadamente falsa:

— ¡Te entiendo...! —

Sin más que hacer allí, ella en silenció pasó a su lado y no hizo gesto ni pronunció palabras, el castaño solo le siguió con la mirada y al cabo se perdió en el pasillo, corrió a seguirla.

— ¡Zoe, espera!

El cazó a verla justo cuando esta entraba a un cuarto, de paso en un pasillo estrecho hecho de aquel cristal colorido rosa, celeste entre otros colores, corrió dolorosamente hacia ella y logro llegar antes de que esta le diera un portazo en la cara.

— ¡Oye...! — Protestó J.P mientras se interponía entre la puerta y el umbral.

— ¿J.P?... ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó ella abriéndole la puerta.

—… No estás enojada conmigo, ¿no?

Tenía la oportunidad perfecta para echarle en cara todo lo que había pensado decirle, pero al velo a los ojos y notar aquella cara de preocupación, aquella alma tan arrepentida de vaya a saberse que, no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa y lanzarse a sus brazos.

Este no se lo esperaba, en aquel momento no hizo más que mantenerse boquiabierto sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Ya no percibía dolor alguno en sus heridas y ni tampoco pensaba en eso, aun no comprendía que pasaba, solo sentía como la rubia le abrazaba con fuerza y ternura a la vez, apoyando la cabeza en la curva que había entre su cuello y su hombro. No quería hablar o más bien no se lo permitía, ni tampoco podía, recién allí cayó en razón. Al hacerlo solo abrazó a la rubia fuertemente mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y una pequeña carcajada al fin se dejaba oír de su parte.

No fue mucho el tiempo que duró aquel abrazo, al cabo de unos pocos segundos rápidos ella se alejo de él sonriéndole y riendo alegremente mientras le daba unas palmadas en los hombros:

— Te lo debía... ya me quiero ir a dormir, hasta mañana...

Así ella se giró sin dejar de mirarle ni sonreírle y entró en la habitación. Él por su parte no podía sentirse de lo más emocionado, durante años había anhelado un momento así con ella. Tan solo se limitó a hacer un callado festejó son levantar la voz mientras se dirigía ahora nuevamente adolorido a su cuarto asignado.

Sin estar al tanto de esto, sobre una serie de ruinas entre la oscuridad de la noche, se encontraba un joven cubierto por una capa negra que ocultaba por completo su rostro también. Parecía esperar algo o a alguien, tenía una calma absoluta y parecía, ya al simple vista, ser un malvado secuas de los Ángeles Caídos. SE notaba haber estado allí durante mucho tiempo parado, pero no perdía la calma, pues sabía que solo era cuestión de esperar.

Al cabo de solo unos minutos se hizo presente ante él aquella mujer a la que esperaba, digna de una maldad y oscuridad absoluta en su ser.

— ¿Lo has traído? — Preguntó ella mirándole de reojo mientras parecía arreglarse sus uñas.

Rápidamente tras este joven aparecieron otros dos encapuchas, acabando misterio cada uno se despojó de su sobretodo arrojándolo a lo lejos.

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de los otros tres Guerreros De Lo Oscuro, Guerreros Legendarios que al volverse impuros optaron por aquel nombre.

Takuya si decir palabra alguna se acercó a la dama oscura y le entregó un extraño objeto que a simple vista no parecía ser más que un simple pedazo de basura. Esta lo tomó y simplemente dijo mientras lo escondía en sus ropas:

— Bien... ¿qué esperan? ¡Lárguense inútiles!

— ¡Nos prometiste algo a cambio, Lilithmon! Si nosotros te traíamos uno de los siete fragmentos del Santo Grial, tú nos darías una gran recompensa...— Protestó Kouji furioso mientras saltaba hacía la mujer que se mantenía callada.

— BlackSeraphimon le dio la fusión de los Digispirits al traidor de J.P que ahora está con los infelices de los ángeles, ni hablar de Tommy. ¡Queremos algo nosotros!— Comentó de mala gana Kouichi alentando a su hermano.

— ¡A callar ya!— protestó ella dejando ver una extraña aura negra recubrirle, junto a una sofocante brisa; — ¡No crean que sea tan idiota como para pasar tal traición de alto! La guerrera de los vientos jamás podrá purificar sus corazones de ahora en mas, todo está fríamente planeado... exceptuando a los ángeles—

La mujer comenzó a reír a carcajadas literalmente, solo cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos mientras reía casi a los gritos.

Takuya le miraba, pero aun le extrañaba algo, se sentía incomodo así, pero tampoco quería darle mucha importancia a ello.

— Aun así, mujer... denos en poco lo que nos prometiste, porque haremos que te arrepientas. — Dijo este alejándose entre las ruinas del Lucero De La Rosa.

— Si, si. ¡Como tú digas, anda ve!— Renegó ella alejándose igual pero en sentido contrario.

Los gemelos siguieron a Takuya hasta perderse en la oscuridad de una noche sin luna, y en eso la ophanim corrompida, sacó de sus ropas lo que perecía ser una espera de cristal, tal y como la que utilizan las gitanas, solo que esta era de colores negros y al dejar de sostenerla se mantenía sola suspendida en los aires. Rápidamente este en su interior se iluminó u apareció una vaga imagen de BlackSeraphimon que sin tardanzas dijo:

— ¡No molestes, infeliz! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! ¡No tengo tiempo para ti!

— Tranquilo, amor mío... sólo quería avisar que ya tengo en mano uno de los siete fragmentos del Santo Grial. Pronto podrás poseer la divina vida eterna y poder absoluto con el esquisto sabor de saber que los mismos guerreros legendarios serás quienes te lo entreguen en bandeja. — Dijo ella mostrándole la pequeña pieza que Takuya le había entregado.

— Ahh bien... y ¿cómo van los guerreros?— Indagó el supremo seraphin caído, ocultando a grandes esfuerzos su alegría por la obtención de aquella reliquia.

— El guerrero del Hielo ha sido purificado junto al del Trueno, pero ya sabes que me he percatado de ello. No hay problema. Mientras aun espero para volver a encontrarme con la miserable de la guerrera del viento. ¡Esa la acabará o misma!

— ¡Idiota, no interpongas tu orgullo en esto, que no quiero perder todo por tu maldito rencor!— Dijo Interponiéndose en la comunicación Kerpymon; — ¡No hagas nada que no esté en el plan, porque si no será yo mismo quien acabará contigo, desgraciada!

Tales palabras le ofendieron y dejándose llevar por la ira golpeó la esfera planteándola en mil pedazos de cristal.

La mujer rápidamente miró su mano pálida y notó varios fragmentos de cristal incrustados en ella provocando que la sangre comience a brotar. Así varias gotas empezaron a caer y su mano pintada en aquel liquido tibio color rojo puro se mantenía cerrada haciendo que los fragmentos se enterraran mas y mas profundo.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios no recuerdas nada, BlackSeraphimon?!

Así ella agito su mano y los cristales fácilmente salieron pero ahora tenía en mente aquel recuerdo que dolía más que cualquier dolor físico.

**Flash back:**

Era una tarde cálida y casi perfecta. La joven LadyDevimon admiraba los cielos azules, desde los techos de las torres del castillo de la ophanim, anhelando volver a ellos tal y como antes. Añoraba ser antes de corromperse, pero ahora tampoco podía ser lo que fue. Poseía en aquel entonces una calma irrompible, irrumpiendo en el silenció de la brisa veraniega, los pasos del ser angelical se hicieron sentir.

— ¿Otra vez soñando con regresar? — Preguntó la ser angelicalmente alada mientras le avistaba a la otra.

— Si... Sabes, me arrepiento de aquel acto pero profundamente; ¿por qué no puedo regresar al coro de ángeles? Ver al MagnaAngemon nuevamente es lo único que deseo. — Preguntó la demonio notablemente triste.

— Al corromperte y caer perdiste la divinidad y toda posibilidad de ascender otra vez. No te queda más opción que vagar en la tierra, hasta encontrar tu propósito aquí. Además que tu deseo no es más que un capricho, el creer que eso es arrepentimiento total es absurdo. Solo por un amor no podrás poder pedir el perdón de dios, sin omitir que el amor fue tu pecado, los ángeles en el cielo no deberían poder enamorarse.

Por el frío comentario del ángel, la mujer de negro mostró algo ofendida y rápidamente replicó cruzándose de brazos:

— ¿El amor entre ángeles está prohibido? ¡Eso es lo absurdo! ¡Ya me hartaste! ¡Si yo no he de ascender y descenderá por mí!

— ¡No, LadyDevimon! ¡Sabes que no quería decirte eso!— Contestó la ángel arrepentida.

Sin decir palabras la mujer de negro saltó desde lo alto de los techos del castillo y se perdió entre la pradera de flores hermosas.

**Fin del Flash back**

Una pequeña lagrima brotó de sus ojos, pero esta la sacó rápidamente mientras alzaba la vista a la sombras de aquella noche. No había estrella y lo único que iluminaba era las lejanas luces lo que parecía ser una cuidad remota.

— Lilithmon, otra vez recordando el pasado, ¿eh?— Dijo una voz algo aguda y picara acompañada de un incesante aleteo. De aquellas sombras salió un pequeño demonio, era más bien una bola con un par de patas, dos alas como manos y nada más. Era de color negro morado fuerte y era ese quien le hablaba.

— ¡Cierra la boca, estúpido intento de demonio! ¡Vete Demidevimon!— Dijo ella apretando los puños mientras comenzaba a caminar con rumbo a aquella lejana ciudad.

— ¡Hey! ¿Pero qué pasa, hermosa? ¿Así recibes a un viejo amigo? Querida, sólo yo sé tu pasado y lo que planeas ahora, te diré que es un suicidio. — Dijo este siguiéndola por detrás como un perro faldero.

— Suicidio o no, no planeo retractarme. Haré lo que sea necesario ¡y tú no me detendrás!

Sin previo aviso le mujer le dio un golpe y el pequeño demonio murciélago voló un poco lejos. Volviendo hacía ella rápidamente algo agitado este protestó:

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! No seas tonta que vengo a ayudarte... a cambió de un favor.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Indagó ella ahora un poco interesada cruzándose de brazos para mostrar que le restaba importancia.

— Una vez que termines con lo que pretendes, quiero que me des el poder de lo que conquistarán BlackSeraphimon y Kerpymon... si no, no hay trato, primor.

— Quitaré a BlackSeraphimon del camino. — Contestó ella, — Pero de Kerpymon, de ese te encargas tú.

El Demidevimon le miró sonriente y simplemente así se marchó riendo como desquiciado. A su vez, sin interrupciones ahora la mujer volvía a sumergirse en si mar de recuerdos.

Flash back:

— LadyDevimon... Eres una muy buena luchadora. — Comentó el ángel corrompido, mejor conocido como Lucemon. Se encontraban ambos en lo que parecía ser el medio del desierto de noche, con las tres grandes lunas de fondo en una noche iluminada por el resplandor de estas, tras la mujer de negro se encontraba una pila de demonios vencidos y frente a ella ese ángel que parecía querer halagarle con las palabras. La mujer no hacía más que arrollarse ante él, mientras le decía:

— Señor Lucemon... He abandonado los cielos y descendido a la tierra como castigo de haber faltado a una de las normas divinas del Coro De Ángeles... No me arrepiento de ello, pero me gustaría proponerle una invasión al coro de estos para hacer descender a varios ángeles. Notablemente, déjeme decir, que los ángeles corrompidos más fuertes que cualquier todo tipo de demonio. Con la ayuda de estos usted podrá sin problemas conquistar este mundo y el que se proponga.

El corrompido le miraba casi fascinado, con una mano en su mentón pensando las posibilidades de aquel ataque. Sólo se limito a dar como respuesta un gesto vago mientras se marchaba entre la oscuridad.

Esa misma noche él y una horda de demonios ascendieron a los cielos donde, entre silencios, atacaron a varios ángeles. Todo esto a espaldas de la LadyDevimon.

A la mañana siguiente esta fue a verle y se sorprendió al ver ante él a otros dos demonios, uno era BlackSeraphimon y otro Kerpymon, ambos parecía haber descendió del coro por corromperse en aquel ataque a los cielos.

— ¡Admira, LadyDevimon...! Tal y como lo querías, otros dos ángeles de alto rango descendidos para acompañarte. ¡Juntos, nosotros cuatro dominaremos todo!— Dijo Lucemon riendo a carcajadas maliciosamente.

La alegría de la mujer de negro era increíble, nada podía mejorar el momento hasta que el ser alado aun angelical le miró y dijo:

— Te ascenderé al rango de demonios descendidos más alto que haya. —

Así el ángel alzó sus manos iluminadas de uno extraño resplandor negro azulado y se lo lanzó a la mujer de negro. Ella se vio rodeada de aquella aura oscura que comenzó a cambiar a grandes rasgos su cuerpo, al punto de causar su evolución.

— De ahora más, Lilithmon, BlackSeraphimon y Kerpymon, serán mis discípulos...

Los otros dos demonios se volvieron a ver a la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros que se encontraba tras ellos.

**Fin del Flash back**

— Mejor ni recordar lo que pasó después...— Se dijo a sí misma la mujer mirando sus manos sanar rápidamente como si no se hubiese lastimado jamás. — Zoe...— Murmuró muy despacio mientras recordaba a la joven rubia y a aquellos dos que siempre le seguían, (J.P y Takuya) — ¡Si yo no puedo ser feliz con el ser que amo, tú tampoco lo serás!— Dijo finalmente alejándose refunfuñando de ira.

**Nuevamente donde los Guerreros: **

Se trataba de una guarida secreta escondida en algún lugar del bosque profundo, imperceptible a la profundidad y oscuridad de la noche. Era similar al castillo del ángel mayor, en el material de construcción, menos por la parte que parecía estar diseñado para albergar muchos que necesitase refugio. Tenía varios cuartos y cada uno parecía poseer lo indispensable para al menos pasar una noche tranquilo. En los techos de este edificio se encontraba el pequeño Tommy, con una mirada perdida en la oscuridad de la noche sin luna y en eso, una voz femenina y familiar le dijo, apareciendo de entre las sombras.

— Guerrero del Hielo... ¿Has conseguido lo que te ordene?

El niño se giró levemente y la vio a ella, la mujer de cabellos negros y kimono morado.

— Lilithmon... si lo conseguí, nadie sospecha de mí. Pero J.P...— Dijo el niño viéndose interrumpido por ella quien dijo:

— J.P ya no está con nosotros, los ángeles al parecer han podido purificarle bien... Estás solo con ellos, mantenme al tanto de todo. — Así ella desapareció nuevamente entre las sombras de las que surgió.

_**Continuará...**_

**Jejeje terminó!... creo que tengo que explicar muchas cosas.**

**Bueno, tal como dije antes Frontier se basa en mitos judíos, y cosas así de la biblia para resumir, por ello puse lo del Santo Grial.**

**El Santo Grial es la copa usada por Jesucristo en la Última Cena, y contiene la sangre de este.**

**Durante siglos una dinastía de guardianes mantuvo a salvo y escondido a este cáliz, tanto así que terminó perdiéndose o algo así, micho no sé.**

**Bien, yo invente la parte en que este concede divinos poderes y vida eterna ya que en el Digi-mundo jamás existió Jesús, o al menos eso creo yo, por lo que este Grial tendrá cosas que el real no posee al ser solo la versión del mundo digital... en realidad este hará más cosas aun, pero eso se cuenta casi al final de la historia, yo no dirá nada ni dará adelantos pero ya tengo todo planeado de lo que pasará, me falta escribirlo.**

**¡Les advertí que escribía cosas locas! Espero que les guste la idea.**

**No soy religiosa para nada, en realidad soy atea pero amo los mitos.**

**Y bueno, dándole un repaso a la leyenda de Lilith noté que ella no era que se había fugado con el mismo Lucifer, sino con un demonio del cual engendró muchos otros, entonces se me ocurrió esta pequeñita historia de amor no correspondida por parte del demonio mayor (BlackSeraphimon) y Lilithmon... una loca historia de amor algo loca, creo.**

**Y bueno si soy muy cursi a la hora de escribir con todo eso que puse entes pero bueno, si les molesta lo romántico digan que lo cambio y listo \(^.^)**


	6. ¡El Regreso Del Guerrero Corrupto!

**Holaaa! no morí, aquí estoy. ¡Lo siento mucho, mucho, muchísimo, en serio!**

**Pasaron medio millón de cosas por lo que no pude actualizarme en varios días, semanas, ni sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, estoy muy perdida.**

**Bueno, les pido disculpas... y prometo ya en dos días actualizar el capítulo siguiente. Si no lo hago se los debo y un día de estos publicaré un cap. doble para variar y compensar.**

**Bueno, les quería comentar, cambiaré de ahora en más un par de las cosas del fic, no con respecto a la escritura y la linea de la historia sino a la forma en que narro un poco todo.**

**Por ejemplo el titulo del fic a principio de cada capítulo, eso solo lo ponía para mantener el formato de las letras y ya. Pero de ahora lo sacaré, y así solo un par de cosas más. Y bueno, eso en realidad no importa, lo acaro porque quiero hablarles jaja!**

**Bien, no tengo porque hacerles perder su tiempo contándoles tooodo lo que me pasó en estos días, además que sería aburrido andar leyendo lo que le ocurre a la loca que escribe esto, no? Yo me trato de loca... yo me entiendo, no me hagan caso, si ya sé pareciera que estoy hablando sola contestándome igual? Okey necesito otra vez un psicólogo .-.**

**Sin más, mi acá termine ahora lean el capitulo tranquilos! al final como siempre contestaré los Reviews de hace ya dos meses creo jaja!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Digimon no me pertenece, ni recibo beneficios económicos por la publicación de este fic. (Y creo que eternamente siempre pondré esto por temor a que algo suceda, no sé que, pero lo pongo igual)**

**Capítulo VI**

**¡El Regreso del Guerrero Oscuro Corrupto!**

Fuera del alcance de los tres guerreros que se encontraba en el lado de los ángeles, los otros tres ahora debían cumplir con la misión que les correspondía, hallar las otras seis piezas del Santo Grial.

— Díganme ¿por qué siguen las ordenes de la zorra de Lilithmon? Ustedes hace tiempo que tienen las fusiones de sus digispirits. Más poder del que tienen no podrían tener jamás, o al menos eso creo yo.— Indagó el joven de cabello corto, negro azulado, mientras caminaba junto a los otros dos muchachos.

Era un bosque sombrío el que recorrían, de arboles negros y esqueléticos, en medio de aquella noche fría, ahora con rumbo desconocidos solo guiados por la señal que emitía el D-Tector del joven castaño quien tomaba el rol de líder como de costumbre.

— ¡Piensa un poco, idiota! Si le robamos este Grial nosotros obtendremos ese poder inimaginable del que tanto hablan... ¿no es lógico? Sólo ella puede unirlo y una vez que lo tenga se lo arrebataremos para conquistar este maldito lugar.— Contestó el menor de los gemelos mientras veía de reojo a Takuya que se mostraba sordo a los comentarios de los hermanos.

De la nada aquel dispositivo rojo y negro que el castaño poseía en sus manos comenzó a sonar más fuerte por lo que rápidamente todos callaron y se detuvieron en seco esperando la orden de Takuya.

— En la Terminal De La Oscuridad se encuentra la siguiente pieza... no es muy lejos. En unas pocas horas desde aquí podríamos llegar sin problema. ¡Andando!

Así sin decir nada, todos se echaron a correr en aquella dirección donde apuntaba el pequeño aparato.

**En la fortaleza oculta de los ángeles:**

La joven ángel femenina, ahora se mostraba perturbada y extrañamente incomoda mientras observaba la oscura noche desde un balcón en lo alto del edificio escondido. Con un sigilo extraordinario el otro ángel se acercó lentamente y sin siquiera ella voltearse logró saber que se trataba de él.

— ¿Crees que será lo correcto esto? — Preguntó ella con un leve tono de preocupación en su voz pero sin vacilar, ni moverse de donde estaba.

— Pudieron contra Lucemon seis años atrás... ¿Porqué crees que no podrán con esto?— Replicó MagnaAngemon mientras se paraba a su lado sin mirarla mucho de reojo.

— Lucemon fue una cosa, un enemigo con el que no tenían relación alguna... la batalla ahora se libra entre ellos mismos, no se permitirán luchar entre aliados, lo has notado. Hubiesen muerto ambos si no fuera por nuestra ayuda de milagro, en la batalla contra RhinoKabuterimon... Imaginate que pasará contra los otros tres guerreros que les superan en fuerza. J.P es el único que podría hacerles frente pero son dos contra uno.

Ajenos a esto los tres jóvenes guerreros en aquella fortaleza oculta durmieron esa noche, muy plácidamente sin saber la mayoría de los misterios que le rodeaban.

La noche sin luna pasó y con ella la primera de los muchachos que se libraban en paz. A las pocas horas los cálidos rayos del sol irrumpieron la calma en el cuarto del joven Tommy, quien despertaba, no recordando lo sucedido a altas horas de la noche, esa que ahora moría con la luz de la gran estrella.

_«¿Fue solo un sueño eso?» Se preguntó él mientras se incorporaba en la cama suavemente mientras salía de esta. De lo ocurrido esa noche, no tenía más que un vago recuerdo borroso de la visita de aquella mujer de negro, tal y como sí le reprimiesen sus recuerdos por temor a recordar algo que no debía. Ignorando esto, como si no fuese más que una pesadilla, salió del cuarto y se dirigió rápidamente a la sala principal, allí se encontraban Los Grandes Ángeles hablando con sus otros dos compañeros, quienes parecían estar desde hacía rato allí._

Sus pasos eran lentos y se sentía aturdido pero aun así desde la lejanía donde los otros estaban podía escuchar de lo que hablaban:

_**— Tenemos la sospecha de que Lilithmon está utilizando a los guerreros no para acabarlos entre sí, sino como sirvientes en busca de un raro objeto.— Comentó la joven angelical de cabellos rubios.**_

_** — ¿Un raro objeto? ¿A qué te refieres, Angewomon?— Indagó la muchacha rubia mientras tomaba asiento en un escalón de las grandes escaleras tras sus espaldas, junto a ella expectante como queriendo recordar algo se encontraba J.P con la mano en el mentón un poco pensativo.**_

_** — Lilithmon nos pedía buscar algo que no recuerdo, y con ello la recompensa de la siguiente evolución se nos presentaría. Es muy valioso y tengo un método para saber donde esta, pero no recuerdo bien.— Dijo el último nombrado sacando su digivice del bolsillo.**_

Finalmente el muchacho llegó a la escena e indagó:

— ¿Qué sucede?—

— ¡Ya recordé! — Exclamó el mayor de los guerreros dando un salto alegre con una mano en alto y su dispositivo en ella.— Antes de llegar a la Villa De La Brisa, había notado que el la Terminal De La Oscuridad estaba esto que Lilithmon busca, pero me dio la orden de ir primero a la villa. Si vamos ahora para allí podremos encontrarlo y saber de que se trata.

Rápidamente como por arte de magia aparecieron en una gran corrida Bokomon y Neemon quienes, serios, se mostraron ante ellos mientras que el blanquito decía:

— No irán a ningún lado sin nosotros y eso lo saben... ¿dónde es nuestro próximo destino?

Entre los tres humanos se miraron a contener las risas pero les fue inútil. Interrumpiendo sus risas Antylamon con aquella dulce presencia les dijo:

— En caso de necesitar refuerzos solo pídanlo, comuníquense por medio de sus digivice con nosotros.

Así todos con una ascendida rápida de cabeza marcharon fuera de aquel edificio escondido.

Ya estaban solos ahora y no tenían más que a ellos mismos, los cinco marcharon hasta salir a los varios minutos del bosque y arribar a lo que parecía ser una de las vías añejas de los Trailmons.

— ¿Una vía abandonada?— Indagó la única mujer con las manos en la cintura mostrando curiosidad en su rostro. El Digimon acompañante con pantalones rojos corrió hacia esta, sacándole la tierra de encima y avistando a lo lejos a adonde se dirigía exclamó:

— ¡Es la vía a La Terminal De La Oscuridad!

— ¿Porque pareciera que ningún Trailmon ha pasado en años por aquí?— Preguntó Tommy quien estaba junto a la rubia y el mayor.

Bokomon caminó hacia la gran vía y dijo mientras le seguía:

— La Terminal De La Oscuridad fue el primer lugar que atacaron los Ángeles Caídos, por lo que este perdió contacto con los demás sectores... ya nadie va para allí y quien lo hace jamás regresa.

Sin temor alguno J.P tomó a los otros dos por las espaldas y dándoles un pequeño empujón les dijo:

— Nosotros somos los Guerreros Legendarios, no hay porque temer si estamos todos unidos. ¡Andando, que si nos apresuramos llegaremos antes del medio día!

Así avanzaron por poco más de una hora hasta que el calor del ambiente los terminó agotando. Aun así el sol se perdía rápido entre unas negras nubes y con ellas en el horizonte cada vez se veía más cercana aquella estación. Fatigados se echaron un momento al suelo, donde el pequeño blanquito sacó su libro y comento dándole un vistazo rápido:

— Quien les otorgó a Takuya y Kouji el poder del doble Digispirit fue Seraphimon... esto puede significar que quien te lo dio a ti, J.P, fue BlackSeraphimon.

Este mismo miró a Bokomon y dijo mientras le daba una ojeada a su digivice:

— Es posible, pero cada vez recuerdo menos de lo que sucedió.

— No lo presionen... seguramente en poco recordaras todo, no te preocupes.— Dijo Zoe con una dulce mirada en sus ojos y una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Ahora lo más importante es hallar a los demás... pero me temo que si no pudimos vencer a J.P entre tú y yo, menos podremos con Takuya y Kouji.— Dijo Tommy dirigiéndose a la rubia.

Todos permanecieron el silencio mientras una fría brisa pasó entre ellos tal y como un fantasma.

— Hace mucho frío de repente, ¿no creen?— Preguntó Zoe mientras se sobaba a si misma los brazos temblando de frío.

— Tal vez debemos partir ya...— Comentó Neemon levantándose del suelo con vista a aquella terminal.

— Si, es buena idea. Nos atrapará la noche sino apretamos el paso... ¿Vamos, chicos?— Dijo Bokomon corriendo hacia su amigo.

Rápidamente los tres jóvenes se incorporaron sacudiéndose le polvo de sus ropas y se pusieron en marcha hacia aquel horizonte no muy lejano donde se veía la terminal.

**En La Terminal:**

Los tres jóvenes caminaban por los desolados pasillos de la estación abandonada cuando el castaño los hizo detener, con esto en su D-Tector aparecieron otras tres señales no muy lejos.

— Son los demás guerreros.— Comentó Takuya mientras miraba levemente de reojo al mayor de los gemelos. Dirigiéndose a ese mismo agregó, — Kouichi, ya sabes que hacer.

— No fallaré.— Respondió este alejándose hacia donde estaban los demás.

Así el joven Kouichi, guerrero de la oscuridad, caminó solo volviendo a la parte sur de la estación guiado ahora por su propio digivice. Todo estaba a oscuras aunque él sabía que la noche aun ni siquiera caía.

Como Guerrero De Lo Oscuro había recidivo algo a cambio, pero en su caso o fue la dichosa fusión, sino algo que parecía favorecerle aun más a los malignos Ángeles Caídos. Sin decir muchas palabras alzó su Digivice en un momento inesperado y exclamó:

— ¡Digispirit...! ¡Digivolce ahhhhhhh...! ¡Duskmon!

La recompensa de este fue adoptar nuevamente los Digispirits de la oscuridad corruptos, cosa que parecía llenarlo, ahora, de orgullo al muchacho.

Transformado así caminó lentamente con sus dos espadas rojas afiladas rasgando el suelo mientras lo hacía.

Por otra parte los otros cinco sujetos se acercaban lentamente al punto de ya casi entrar en la estación, cuando de la nada el D-Tector de la rubia emitió un extraño sonido. Nadie más que ella le prestó atención y dado a esto se detuvo sola a ver mientras los demás entraban finalmente a la Terminal. La joven se quedó afuera sacando su dispositivo de los bolsillos notando así que este le mostraba ahora algo parecido a un mapa. Recordó al instante que eso era normal cuando estaba cerca de un lugar donde era necesario uno, tal y como en el castillo de Seraphimon hacía seis años. Tres puntos de colores juntos se mostraban mientras que otro oscuro que se acercaba rápidamente hacía estos primeros. Sin dudar, sabía de que se trataba y no tardó en dar aviso a sus compañeros:

— ¡Tommy, J.P! ¡Salgan ahora!

Nadie respondió a su llamado, por lo que sin dudar entró a la terminal.

La oscuridad era la reina de aquella escena, pues era imposible ver lo que rodeaba más un extraño ruino a espadas arrastrándose se oía cerca, muy cerca.

— ¡J.P, Tommy, Bokomon, Neemon! ¡¿Dónde están?!

Seguían sin contestar y aquel escalofriante ruido parecía estar cada vez más cerca. La joven algo atemorizada caminó lentamente hacia donde debían partir los Trailmons, aquellos andenes que perecían estar anejados y oxidados. Por lo menos allí la escasa luz del sol oculto iluminaba al ambiente. Siguió avanzando llegando hasta donde parecían estar los restos de uno de esos trenes vivientes, oxidándose. Parecía ser del tipo anguila pero ya nada más que restos de ese quedaban, esto la hizo llegar al punto donde el temor la venció y retrocedió casi de un salto, sintiendo allí chocar contra alguien que estaba tras suyo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos unas manos negras se posaron sobre sus brazos sujetándole con fuerza. Ella no hizo más que girar su cabeza para mirar hacia tras y al ver esos ojos rojos pegar un grito agudo que se oyó hasta lo más profundo de la terminal.

En una región de la terminal completamente alejada de esa, Bokomon y Neemon algo perdidos oyeron el grito desgarrados y lleno de pánico que sin duda provenía de la única mujer del grupo.

— … ¿Esa fue Zoe?— Indagó el de pantalones rojos mientras caminaba en plena oscuridad junto al otro blanquito.

— Eso parece. Habrá pasado algo malo para que grite así, mejor busquemos a los demás para ayudarla y así todo se solucionará.— contestó el de la faja rosa, parándose en su lugar tomando una pose como orgulloso de su respuesta inteligente.

— ¡Buena idea...! ¿ahora para dónde, Bokomon?

Así el blanquito lo miró con una cara de obviedad y marchando hacia el norte dijo:

— Si Zoe gritó por allí, yo que tú mejor me voy al lado contrario en busca de lo demás...

— ¡Bokomon, eres un cobarde!— Renegó el cara de dormido, mientras veía a su amigo ahora corriendo lejos casi aterrado de miedo. Rápidamente un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, por lo que temblando gritó también saliendo disparado hacia donde iba su compañero:

— ¡No seas cruel y esperame!

Corrieron sin ver el camino, entre gritos mientras se alejaban de lo que creían un gran peligro. Por su parte, Tommy y J.P se encontraban perdidos entre la oscuridad de un pasillo vacío, hasta en instante en que vieron a estos dos loquillos pasar por allí.

— Primero el grito de Zoe, ahora estos dos, hay algo extraño aquí.— Dijo Tommy mientras veía a su amigo que tomaba de una mesada una vieja lampara oxidada. Ese encendiendo esta que raramente funcionaba aun, le decía:

— Si, pero no temas, no pasa nada. Ven, busquemos a Zoe y salgamos de aquí.—

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el sur alumbrados ahora por la lampara aquella, así llegaron hasta el lugar donde ese viejo Trailmon descansaba ya sin vida, a medio desarmar completamente destruido, el lugar desde donde se había oído el grito aterrado de la joven. Nuevamente ese particular ruido a espadas rasgando en suelo resonó en lo profundo de aquella oscuridad, y de inmediato la luz de la lampara se apagó en un parpadeo. Tommy permanecía junto al guerrero del trueno mientras que este firme miró a sus espaldas percatándose de que nadie estuviera. Entre aquella oscuridad pudo percibir un raro movimiento, y sin hacer mucho ruido le hizo señas al guerrero del hielo para que mantuviera igual de quieto mientras que él se encarga. Allí, sin hacer mucho escándalo, tomó un trozo de hierro rojo del suelo y lo arrojó rápidamente a donde parecía esconderse alguien.

— ¡J.P! ¡Ten más cuidado!— Dijo Bokomon mientras salía junto a Neemon de aquel lugar.

— ¡Bokomon, Neemon eran ustedes!— Exclamó Tommy aliviado.

Neemon se sobaba un gran chichón en su cabeza mientras decía:

— Si... no había necesidad de violencia. Demasiado ya tengo con este.— Dijo dirigiéndose al de la faja rosa a su lado.

— Pero los vimos correr hacia allá.— Protestó Tommy, algo desconcertado.

— Lo que pasa es que dimos la vuela completa a la terminal... sin darnos cuenta.—Respondió Bokomon.

Inesperadamente el D-Tector de J.P comenzó a sonar y sin más tardanza se vio obligado a echarle un vistazo. Este precisamente indicaba que estaba cerca de lo que principalmente buscaba, resaltaba como un pequeño punto rojo.

— ¿Qué es eso, J.P?— Preguntó Tommy mientras saltaba para ver el D-Tector de su amigo.

— Lo que buscamos, ven vamos por el.

Así solo dieron un par de pasos hasta llegar al mismo rincón donde Bokomon y Neemon se habían escondidos y allí estaba esa rara pieza de hierro roja, que ahora que le veían con entendimiento tenía inscripciones en ella.

— … Es solo un trozo de hierro.— Dijo el mayor levantándolo del suelo. En eso, desde la cima del techo, una silueta casi espectral se interpuso entre la escasa luz del sol y ellos.

— ¡Inútil traidor, entregame la pieza del Grial o la rubia pagará las consecuencias!— Así los cuatro se volvieron y vieron allí arriba parado imponente al temible Guerrero De La Oscuridad Corrupto.

_**Continuará...**_

**Y Fin, así termina... el capítulo digo.**

**Bueeeno, algo cansada pero al fin lo acabe, lo tenía a este a medio armar hacía tiempo pero no me daba el tiempo para acabarlo. Bien, creo que este no tubo final muy atrapante... creo, no lo sé pues como yo ya sé todo lo que ocurrirá no me causa ansiedad que pondré en el siguiente, me emociona más que podrán ustedes si es que lo dejarán una reseña, a esto mismo paso a contestar los Reviews:**

**ShadowyWriter:**

**Hola!**

**Primero que nada gracias por leer \(n.n)/**

**Y bueno, en el otro capítulo aclaré lo del romance porque por lo que podrás ver tú, y los demás lectores, hay una extraña relación entre J.P y Zoe.**

**Personalmente no conozco a nadie que opte por esta pareja así que estaba muy insegura al igual que con ese extraño romance entre los Ángeles Caídos (Lilithmon y BlackSeraphimon); al cabo de recibir una mala reseña sobre este detalle pensaba dejar de hacer referencia sobre esto e intentar cambiarlo por otra cosa. En la inspiración no tengo problemas porque ya tengo todo fríamente planeado de como será. Lo que me falta es plasmarlo en la hoja y ya. Solo que con la maldita falta de Internet y el poco tiempo para escribir se complica un poquito.**

**Bueno, nuevamente gracias y deberás me hace feliz que les guste este Fic un gran abrazo a todos y no sé... no soy cariñosa a la hora de decir lo que siento, soy más de las reservadas que con un insulto demuestran el cariño que siente... okey, si soy muy rara; pero deberás me alegra que les guste esto y es la primera vez que alguien se interesa en lo que hago; bueno casi.**

**Okey, okey, basta de cosas cursis, nos vemos hasta en... un mes, tal vez... apenas termine el próximo capítulo y pueda publicarlo, que no sé cuando será eso... Bye, bye! \(*3*)/**


	7. ¿Una Doble Traición?

_Hola! Bueno, aquí yo... con... esto._

_Pensando en que clase de publicidades debo hacer para que más gente lo lea..._

_Bueno, sigo pensando en esto de hacer el último capítulo un Song-Fic con el Ending pero ahora que lo estoy viendo, llevo recién siete capítulo y nada de lo realmente interesante ha ocurrido... ¿Recuerdan que al principio del fic había dicho que así yo pensaba que debería ser la verdadera secuela de Frontier? Ok... creo que me llevará igual unos cuarenta capítulos terminarlo, tal vez más .-._

_A menos que milagrosamente logre resumirlo todo._

_Bueeno, sé que hable de un tal capitulo doble, no? sí es que no actualizaba en dos días, así que he aquí... ok no, en principio lo iba a ser doble pero no me da la inspiración, pensaba publicarlo dos de una pero me estoy demorando mucho con el otro así lo plucarpe al primero._

_La demora se debió a que esta vez estuve 9 días sin luz, y una gran cantidad de agua impidió que pudiesen arreglar mi problema._

_Vivo en un lugar donde es muy difícil de llegar, en fin. De hecho sigo si energía eléctrica, ahora estoy en lo de un vecino escribiendo esto ya que él tiene un grupo electrógeno (generador) y por desgracia yo no._

_Otra la de las razones es que la señora inspiración se tomó vacaciones, laaargas vacaciones y estoy haciendo malabares para que esto siga siendo interesante tomando en cuenta de lo poco de las ideas que recuerdo que quería poner._

_Otra razón, hay integradoras en mi escuela (son esos exámenes donde se evalúan todo lo visto en el año completo) y no estudié nada, nadita, nada... estoy muerta. Para colmo son las materias que ya tenía bajas (e.e) Maldita sea la escuela!_

_Podría llenar hojas y hojas con todo lo que me ha pasado, más que también quise hacer un corto especial de Digimon para Halloween que no resultó y terminó siendo un roll libre... ósea, quería publicarlo sea como sea._

_Algo más que me olvide? ah, escribí este capitulo como medio millón de veces porque ninguna me gustó, ¡MAAALDIITA INSPIRACIÓN!_

_La detestó, para eso mejor ni me hubiese puesto a escribir algo así._

_Pero como que ya lo publiqué y hay gente que lo lee me sentiría horrible si lo dejo a la mitad._

_Vengo muy tarde pero siempre al fin y al cabo actualizo, y más ahora tengo Internet mas de seguido._

_Con respecto a la historia, creo, creo que este capítulo será especial para los amantes de la violencia, y al final para románticos XD Habrá de todo un poco._

_ok, ok lean que mi ya se va (Ya hasta hablo como Keenan de Savers, en persona siempre hablo así y se ríen XD)_

**Aclaraciones:**

**Digimon no me pertenece, ni recibo beneficios económicos por la publicación de este fic y bla, bla, bla.. siempre con lo mismo no? XD**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo VII**

**¿Una Doble Traición?**

**Parte I**

Desde aquel lugar el hombre demonio dio un salto y aterrizó el el suelo, empuñando una de sus espadas rojas apuntando a J.P quien tenía la pieza en sus manos.

— ¿No me has oído? ¡Entregame ahora la pieza!— Exigió el demonio extendiendo una de sus manos queriendo en ese instante que el castaño le entregase el trozo aquel tan codiciado.

El joven miró a Tommy que se encontraba junto a él y simplemente se arrojó la pieza a este diciendo:

— ¡Corre ahora!

Así el adolescente se escabulló entre la oscuridad en una rápida corrida y allí el demonio respondió con enojo:

— ¡Idiota! ¿Así salvaras a Zoe?

Sin esperar ni un minuto más el castaño sacó su digivice y exclamó sin previo aviso:

— Tengo otro método para eso, Kouichi... ¡Doblespirit... Digivolves ahhhh... RhinoKabuterimon!

Apenas el acto de luces acabó, la gran bestia eléctrica se arrojó sobre el oscuro. Este salió despedido contra aquellos hierros retorcidos y ya casi amorfos de aquel Trailmon.

Ya en otro sector alejado, Tommy corría junto a Bokomon y Neemon con la pieza en mano entre la oscuridad cuando un intenso dolor de cabeza le hizo detenerse. Tan insoportable era que lo obligó a arrodillarse en el suelo mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos y se quejaba despacio, dejando aquella pieza a un lado.

— ¿Tommy, qué sucede?— Le preguntó Bokomon preocupado.

Este apenas si era capas de oírle, otra voz en sus pensamientos; una voz femenina y remotamente conocida por él.

«Guerrero del hielo... despierta... ¡ahora!»

Así el joven dejó de sentir la insoportable jaqueca y al abrir sus ojos aquel brillo había desaparecido, no había más que oscuridad en ellos.

— ¿Ya estás mejor?— Preguntó Neemon mientras lo veía levantarse y tomar la pieza.

— ¡No molestes!— Respondió él alejándose en una rápida corrida con la pieza, a donde parecía estar la salida si mal no recordaba.

Ya lejos de la estación, en el paisaje arenoso y oscuro los otros dos, ahora sirviente de Lilithmon, caminaban en dirección a donde el Digivice del castaño daba la ubicación de lo que parecía ser otras de las piezas del Grial. Caminaban sobre la vía de Trailmon, que también se encontraba algo oxidada y añeja pero a medida que se alejaban de la oscura terminal esta tomaba su brillo habitual.

En el cielo ahora podía verse escasas entradas de luz por lo que el azul intenso de este se admiraba con cierta melancolía. El viento era fuerte, pero ellos ni se inmutaban ante este, y el silencio omitiendo el silbido de la brisa era escalofriante.

Repentinamente, y rompiendo la calma el castaño habló parándose en seco, mirando al horizonte fijo donde muy a lo lejos podía apreciarse una silueta esférica con un par de extremidades que se aproximaba hacia ellos con gran velocidad.

— Allí viene, Kouji.—

Al cabo de unos minutos DemiDevimon era quién se encontraba ante ellos con otra pieza de hierro rojo entre sus patas, era algo circular, parecía ser parte del extremo superior de una copa.

— ¡Lilithmon se sorprenderá al ver que en un solo día ya tienen en su poder tres piezas mas del Grial! En total tenemos cuatro de siete.— Dijo el Digimon arrojandole la pieza a Takuya que rápidamente la escondió en sus ropas. Kouji de su bolsillo sacó otro trozó que efectivamente era del mismo color que el que tenía aquel pequeño demonio en sus patas, jugando con este a lanzarlo y a tomarlo en el aire dijo:

— Este no fue nada difícil, nos preocupa ahora esa pieza por la que Kouichi esta luchando.

— En todo caso, no correrá peligro si es uno de los otros guerreros quien lo purifica, ya sabes. No hay porque temer. Pronto, tendremos el poder suficiente para alejarnos de Lilithmon y así nosotros ser quienes dominen todo este sitio. — Dijo Takuya con ambición en su mirada oscura.

— ¿Siguen con ese plan? No les funcionará... Solo les advierto, chicos.— Dijo DemiDevimon alejándose volando muy rápido por donde había llegado.

Ambos guerreros hicieron oídos sordos al comentario del murciélago y permanecieron allí, notando que una señal en el D-Tector del Takuya se aproximaba a paso lento.

— Tommy.— Dijo a voz baja el pelinegro mirando hacia tras donde muy a lo lejos, casi en un punto sobre el horizonte, estaba el chico.

**Nuevamente donde RhinoKabuterimon y Duskmon:**

— ¡Movimiento Fantasmal!— Exclamó el hombre demonio mientras utilizaba sus poderes oscuros para desaparecer y reaparecer tras RhinoKabuterimon tomando por la espalda al segundo para alzarlo y arrojarlo contra una pared cercana.

El estruendo hizo que la terminal entera se estremeciera, y bajo esta, en un lugar que parecía ser un sótano, la rubia permanecía incontinente, bajo los volvos y escombros que caían de la parte superior por la terrible pelea de ambos híbridos.

— ¡Condersador de Tormenta!— Dijo RhinoKabuterimon liberando en su totalidad la energía eléctrica que ese encontraba en su cuerpo acumulada desde le comienzo de la batalla. Esta corrió rápidamente por los suelos electrificando todo a su paso y así fue hasta toparse, sin esperar un segundo, con los pies de Duskmon que cayó al suelo duramente, siendo torturado lentamente por el horrible dolor de las continuas descargas a su cuerpo, tales como miles de agujas enterrándose.

Fue tanto tal tortura, que sólo al cabo de escasos segundos hilos de digicode se vieron ante la Digievolución del hombre demonio, que se deshacía rápidamente dejando en su lugar tendido boca a bajo a Kouichi. Al igual, J.P exhausto deshizo su transformación y caminó hacia él dejando tras su paso esos hilos resplandecientes.

— Kouichi... al cabo que ni eras tan fuerte.— Exclamó el castaño admirado de sus propios poderes mientras veía la pequeña pantalla del Digivice donde Beetlemon estaba con una mano en su rostro y una gota grande de vergüenza ajena le corría por un lado de la cara. El joven rió ante esto, pero sus risas callaron al ver despertar al muchacho de cabello negro y hermosos ojos azules.

— ¡Habla ahora, ¿dónde está Zoe?!— Exigió en un grito de enojo el mayor viendo como lentamente, entre queridos, el otro se levantaba. Una risa cruel escapó de sus labios mientras al fin lograba ponerse en pie firmemente sujetándose de aquellos hierros oxidados y viejos de lo que quedaba del viejo esqueleto.

— ¿Quieres saber dónde?— Preguntó el muchacho Guerrero de la Oscuridad Corrupta, mientras por su espalda cogía un tubo suelto de metal.

— ¡No te pases de listo, amigo! ¡Responde!— Liberó J.P enojado.

Sin aviso previo el muchacho de cabellos negros sacó ese tubo de sus espaldas y golpeó duramente al castaño, dejándolo sin conocimiento en el suelo.

— Irás con ella de todas formas, idiota.—

Así como estaba, era una carga un poco pesada para él pelinegro que en sí, no era ni la mitad que él. Lo tomó por los pies y con lentitud lo llevó al piso inferior, donde en un cuarto pequeño, lleno de escombros también estaba la rubia que seguía aparentemente sin despertar. Lo arrojó ahí dentro, donde cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la salida.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba afuera y extrañamente Takuya, su hermano y Tommy también.

— ¿Dónde están los otros dos?— Preguntó Takuya, parecía estar enojado.

— Allí dentro... ¿para qué quieres saber? Vayamos bien lejos de aquí a buscar la siguiente pieza.— Dijo Kouichi mientras se volvía a ver la terminal a oscuras.

— Adelanten camino ustedes. Yo debo hacer algo aquí primero.— Liberó Takuya mientras caminaba en dirección a la terminal.

Dentro de ese cuarto oscuro, bajo escombros despertó la joven luego de esos largos minutos de haber permanecido así.

Junto a ella, logró ver a su amigo que parecía estar malherido. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado donde lo tomó entre sus brazos buscando alguna reacción de su parte pero nada. Logró notar que tenía leves golpes pero lo que más llamó la atención fue en su frente, un pequeño tajo recto y no muy profundo, del que salía continuamente sangre, a causa del golpe con el tubo, aunque ella no sabía tal detalle.

— ¡Oh no! ¡J.P!— Gritó ella algo espantada al verlo.

Unos quejidos de su parte se oyeron y este sin tardar abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la rubia casi al borde del llanto, mientras lo abrazaba sentada en el suelo. Este la miró y con una sonrisa forzada, que pareció natural pese al dolor punzante de la herida, dijo alzando una mano y revolviendo el cabello de la joven:

— Qué alegría que estés bien, Zoe.

— ¿Tú estás bien?— Preguntó ella mientras tomaba su mano que se perdía entre sus cabellos dorados a las sombras de ese día en medio de la oscuridad, donde sólo la luz muy escasa llegaba.

— Con el tenerte a mi lado me basta y sobra para estar bien.— Respondió el intentando muy obviamente acercarse más a ella sentándose a su lado e intentando abrazarla hasta llegar a sus labios.

En el momento justo en que casi logra besarla ella sin notar ni una de sus intenciones, arruinó el monumento preguntando de curiosa posando una mano sobre la frente del castaño:

— Oye, ¿no te duele nada seguro? Estás demasiado cariñoso para estar bien, ¿no tendrás fiebre?

La cara del muchacho de la felicidad extrema cambió a una expresión que sin palabras decía claramente "Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad?" mientras miraba hacia la oscuridad del cuarto y contestaba:

— Al cabo que con eso se me bajo va temperatura... Estoy bien, no te molestes.

La rubia se incorporó y miró a sus alrededores, parecía ser una especie de bodega de vaya a saberse que. No recordaba hacer estado tanto en esa terminal la última vez que había venido. El silencio era frío o será que el lugar y el aire estaban muy húmedos, pero allí sin aviso la única puerta se abrió de par en par, donde una sombra extraña y negra se posó entre ella y el pasillo de salida.

— ¡¿Quién eres?!— Exigió saber la elegida del viento mientras se ponía firme, lista para tomar cuantas cartas en el asunto sean necesarias.

La alta sombra avanzó y al cabo de dos pasos cayó al suelo dividiendo por la mitad entre gritos.

— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!—

— ¡Pesas mucho, no grites!—

Tomando la linterna que había guardado en sus bolsillos, J.P alumbró hacia donde estaba ese extraño ser y él junto a la rubia suspiraron aliviados al ver que eran Bokomon y Neemon peleando.

Entre risas volvió a alumbrar los, pero ahora tras ellos había otra persona de pantalones cortos mas abajo de las rodillas y de un marrón grisáceo opaco por las sombras de la oscuridad y una remera amarilla apagada, llevando una gorra vieja en su cabeza que le hacía juego con los pantalones.

_**Continuará...**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**ShadowyWriter**: Hola! Mil gracias por ser la única en molestarse en comentar XD

Con respecto a lo que me has dicho, si ¡otra pieza del Grial! Pues ahora hay más. Tenía en mente hacerlo que encontrarán una pieza por capítulo pero se haría muy monótono. Me refiero a que sería la "repetida búsqueda" capítulo tras capítulo y eso hasta a mi me cansa.

En respuesta a tu pregunta, querida lectora, era la misma que me hice yo al leer el capítulo luego de actualizar (Cosa que debería hacer antes de publicar y recién ahora lo noto)

"¡¿PORQUÉ DEMONIOS PUSE ESO?! ¡AHORA NO TIENE SENTIDO!" uno de los tantos gritos que dí ese día.

Aquí entre nos, si eres de escribir, la inspiración juega trucos feos. Supongo que entenderás. Tenía en mente en un futuro no muy lejano (espero) que se me ocurra una razón para ello, aunque en sí no es que no la haya. Si lees con atención, creo que muy levemente explica que Takuya y Kouji quieren, o intentan, traicionar a la ¡pobre e inocente de Lilithmon! Ok... ehhh omite la parte "pobre e inocente" para quedarse ellos con la copa y todo eso muy de villano obvio que sólo quiere poder y ya. La razón por la que aún no la traicionan es porque ella es la única capaz de unir estas piezas, así como están no sirven. Creo que también lo dije, pero muy superficialmente.

Espero haber aclarado vuestras dudas y muuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por leer. Un beso grande, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo doble y haber saldado la deuda del tiempo perdido.


End file.
